Theres No Place Like Home Relatively Speaking
by theicemenace
Summary: This is a sequel to The Friendship Files with the Atlantis personnel with family after being in Pegasus facing dangerous situations that no one could ever have imagined. First up: Rodney meets Jennifer's father for the first time.
1. Mostly Nuts

**A/N: **This is sort of a sequel to The Friendship Files. In it, we're going to explore Atlantis personnel interacting with family after being in Pegasus and facing dangerous situations that no one could ever have imagined. At times it will be funny, dramatic, angsty, poignant and anything else that comes along and suits my fancy. The next family and friends will be introduced near the end of the current storyline then a new _separate_ story will be posted. That way you don't have to wade through one to get to the other and don't have to read one to understand the next.

In this first one, Rodney is meeting Jennifer's dad for the first time and John Sheppard tags along. Why? No one knows but hilarity, angst and maybe even a little UST will ensue.

**Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 1  
Mostly Nuts…**

"Rodney, come _on_ or we're gonna be late!" Jennifer paced Rodney's room anxiously waiting for him to finish packing. "We need to get there before my dad does so he doesn't see the transport."

"We're _not_ gonna be late. The _Hammond_ is ready whenever we are." His voice was muffled from inside the bathroom. The door finally opened and he came out with his dopp kit in hand. He tucked it into his largest duffle and zipped it closed then picked up both their big bags and the one with his equipment while she carried their smaller bags and the one with gifts for their families.

It didn't take long to get to the Gate Room and when they arrived, Jennifer said, "Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you…"

"What?" When she didn't immediately respond, he turned to face her. She bit her lip and glanced over his shoulder just as John Sheppard walked up to stand beside them carrying his own duffle. He was in civilian dress, similar to Rodney and Jennifer: jeans, t-shirt, long-sleeved shirt and sneakers.

"Umm, John didn't have any plans for this week so Jeannie invited him to come along."

Rodney watched wide-eyed as John dropped his bag next to theirs. "_Great_! This is just _perfect_! If meeting your dad for the first time isn't nerve-wracking enough, I have to have a _witness_ to my doomsday!"

"Relax. My dad's gonna love you as much as I do." She took the collar of his shirt in both hands and straightened it though it wasn't necessary while her eyes pleaded with John for help.

The Colonel's lack of remorse changed to sympathy. "It'll be _fine_, Rodney. I promise not to be my usual charming self so _you_ have a chance to shine."

"Yeah, _right_. Might as well say you'll stop _breathing_. My own _sister_ likes you better than she likes me so what chance do I have with a stranger?"

John's face grinned before he could stop it. "Jeannie likes me?" When he saw his companions staring at him he cleared his throat. He knew how Rodney felt about him being friends with his _married_ sister. "What I _mean_ is sorry. New subject?"

Rodney crossed his arms and kept glaring. "Please!"

John complied, speaking quickly. "I've had a rental car delivered to Jeannie's house and made us reservations at the same place Doc's dad is staying."

At this revelation, Rodney softened. "Oh, well, thanks. I hadn't thought of that."

"I know. Don't worry. You'll do great."

The physicist finally relaxed his stance when Jennifer took him by the arm and drew him a short distance away. "You didn't tell him." It wasn't a question.

"Tell him what?" She just lifted an eyebrow, gave him _that_ look and he relented with a sigh. "No, I didn't. Does it really matter? He'll find out soon enough and you _know_ what will happen. I just wanted to put it off for, well, ever, if I could. Looks like I won't be able to now."

Jennifer relented too. "I understand how you feel but everything will be fine, honey." Her hands smoothed over his chest to his shoulders then down to give his biceps a small squeeze. "You'll see." He still looked as if he didn't believe her.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Chuck's voice floated down from where he stood at the rail above them. "The _Hammond_ is ready to transport at your convenience, sir."

"Thanks, Chuck." John saw that his companions had picked up their bags and picked up his own. He gave a nod to Chuck, who gave him a nod back. John repeated the gesture after a few seconds and finally saw that Chuck was being pedantic. "_Now_ would be good."

"Yes, sir." Chuck's grin was unashamed as a moment later the three friends disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

This was the day Rodney had been dreading from the moment he realized that Jennifer loved him. Today, he would meet her father for the first time. The image of a shotgun wielding man who was part Rooster Cogburn, part High Plains Drifter and all mean had slipped into his mind on more than one occasion. He knew that she hailed from Wisconsin but for some reason, all he could think about was cheese…and the shotgun. Rodney couldn't decide which was scarier so he went with the devil he knew.

Jennifer, on the other hand, had nothing to be nervous about. She and his sister had become friendly when Rodney had been suffering from the Second Childhood illness and had been corresponding by email on a somewhat regular basis ever since. They'd had even sent video back and forth mail so Madison and Jennifer could see and hear each other so they could get to know each other before actually meeting.

Once on the _Hammond,_ Rodney called Jeannie and she cleared the living room so they could transport down without witnesses. Seconds later Jeannie hugged her brother and Jennifer then shook hands with John.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Jeannie went to answer it. On her front stoop was a 60-ish man with a straight back, trim body and steel-gray hair and mustache. "Mrs. Miller? I'm Will Keller, Jennifer's dad."

"Oh! Come in! You're just in time." They shook hands and she looked around but he was empty-handed. "Where's your luggage?"

"At the hotel. I didn't want to impose." He stepped inside so she could close the door.

"You aren't, Mr. Keller."

"Oh, please, call me Will, Mrs. Miller."

"Jeannie." She gestured and he followed her to the front room where his daughter enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Missed you bunches, dad."

"You too, sweet-pea."

Finally, Jennifer pushed out of his arms and drew Rodney forward. The physicist tried to smile but it felt more like the face he made after he'd eaten too much spicy food. "Dad…" Jennifer told her father with obvious pride, "…_this_ is Doctor Rodney McKay. Rodney, my father, William Keller."

Jennifer's dad was a few inches taller than Rodney with an imposing nature. At least to Rodney. He didn't smile back as he took Rodney's proffered hand, watching him warily. "So you're the guy who's been sleeping with my daughter. Thought you'd be taller."

"Da-ad!" Jennifer blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Uh…" It had been on the tip of his tongue to say he was happy to meet the man but wasn't quite sure how to respond to that remark.

The older man gave the physicist a blatant onceover, his expression indicating he would reserve judgment. "I hear you're pretty smart."

"Oh, uh, n-n-not as smart as Jennifer, sir, but I do okay." Rodney glanced at the faces of his sister, girlfriend and best friend who were gaping at him with stunned expressions. He ignored them.

"That's not what _she_ says." Will wiggled his mustache, hooked his thumb at Jennifer then poked Rodney in the chest. "To hear _her_ tell it, you're the smartest man in this or any other galaxy."

Jennifer took the hand of the self-proclaimed smartest man in two galaxies and gave him a loving smile. "That's because he is."

Rodney returned the smile again not really knowing what to say so he gestured at John with his free hand. "Um, this is our friend, John Sheppard."

Totally ignoring his earlier promise, John gave Will his best Kirk smile, the one usually reserved for charming gullible, barely legal females and extended his hand. "Pleasure, Mr. Keller."

Not one to beat around the bush, Will, who was still frowning, said, "Why are _you_ here, Mr. Sheppard? I thought this was a family get-together."

Jennifer answered huffily before John could formulate a response. "First off, _dad_, he's a _Colonel_ in the United States Air Force, second, he's Rodney's best friend and third, _Jeannie_ invited him."

Will looked contrite but was unapologetic. "I was just _asking_, Jen. You _don't_ have to make a federal case of it."

John watched the McKay/Miller/Keller family interacting. Not for the first time he wished he had that same sort of camaraderie with his own family. If he did, he'd be shootin' a curl off the coast of Maui or kicked back with an ice cold beer in one hand and a warm bikini-clad beach bunny in the other instead of in Vancouver where they only had two seasons: winter and not-winter. _No human being was meant to live __**anywhere**__ that wasn't tropical, dammit!_ He thought.

His mind had wandered to that white sandy beach but snapped back to reality when Jeannie literally put her foot down.

"No! It's settled!" She urged everyone to follow her upstairs with their bags, pushing doors open as she passed. "Will can stay in my room-it has its own bathroom. Rodney and Jennifer will stay in the guest room. I'll sleep in with Madison-she has a double bed. Here's the bathroom-we'll have to share. John can sleep in the den downstairs. I've already put an air mattress in there. Sorry it's not a regular bed but I kinda ran out. There's a bathroom downstairs but you'll need to come up here to shower."

"Uh, did I miss something?" John whispered to Rodney as he and Jennifer rejoined them in the hall after dropping their bags on the guest room bed.

"Apparently we've all…" he made air quotes "…_agreed_ to stay here instead of at the hotel."

"I don't remember that."

"Yet here we are."

"She's kinda pushy, isn't she?" John whispered in Rodney's ear.

"Yeah, takes after mom."

John also noticed that Jeannie had left one very important name off the list.

* * *

John stowed his gear in the den then went out to the back yard to examine the grill he hoped they'd have a chance to use. He gave the big wooden swing a push wincing when it squeaked, glanced at the tilled area where the vegetable garden used to be, walked the perimeter of the property enclosed by a chain link fence then went back inside to loiter in the kitchen doorway, uncertain if he should enter. "Uh, hi."

Jeannie was preparing dinner and glanced up at him with a small smile. "Hey. You're just in time."

"I am?"

She motioned him over and he came to stand next to her as she took a second knife out of the drawer to her right, laid it in front of him then went to the pantry. He didn't see what she'd taken from there and nearly jumped out of his skin when she slipped the loop of an apron over his head then tied it in back. It must have been a gift from her daughter because it was pink and had "World's Greatest Mom!" hand-painted on the front.

"Yeah." A colander filled with a variety of fresh vegetables was placed between them. "You can help get dinner ready. Cut the ends off the zucchini then cut them in half lengthwise then in half-inch slices."

"Don't remember volunteering for KP." He said ruefully as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"You didn't. Volunteer, that is. You were _shanghaied_."

His eyebrows climbed up his forehead at the word "shanghaied" but he followed her instructions while she expertly cleaned, cut and sliced an eggplant. "So, uh, how you been?"

"Good. You?"

"A little bored since we got back home." He lowered his voice. "Is it wrong that I miss messing with the space vampires?"

She smiled and nodded. "Maybe a little."

"So, uh, where're Madison and Kaleb?"

"Maddie's in school, she'll be home soon. Kaleb's teaching classes at the community college. She'll be spending the weekend with him." Her good humor drifted away and she heard him pause. Without looking up she said, "Kaleb and I are divorced. Mer didn't tell you?"

John started cutting again. "No, he didn't." He glanced over at her but she had her head down and was no longer smiling. He wondered what had gone wrong but wouldn't be so crass as to ask. They hadn't known each other _that_ long. "When, uh…"

"It was final three months ago. Everything was _very_ civilized."

"That's good. The civilized part. Sorry about the divorce."

"I was too."

He heard her lay down the knife then saw her reaching for a high shelf. She was on her tiptoes and stretched full-length but still fell a little short. She wiggled trying to get hold of the box and his eyes traveled down her body involuntarily. She was wearing a burgundy-colored sweater that looked like it would be incredibly soft, the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. It lifted up as she stretched and showed barely an inch of the smooth skin of her back. When his eyes reached her backside where her black slacks had pulled tight he mentally called himself a pervert and brought his gaze back up to what would have been her face had she been turned toward him.

"Here, let me." He reached over and around her shoulders to pull the box down.

"Thanks…" Jeannie could feel him behind her, close enough to be able to hear his dog tags moving beneath the material of his shirt.

John handed her the box just realizing they were very close though not actually touching. Inhaling brought the clean scent of melon and cucumber to him. He stepped back until they both had their personal space again just as Jennifer entered from the living room.

"I came to see if you needed help with dinner but it looks like you're all set." She glanced at the Air Force officer in a pink apron with a slight smirk. "Didn't know you could cook, John."

John's forehead creased in annoyance at her tone and the amusement in her eyes. He gave her a glare that had intimidated more than one subordinate but had no effect on her. She answered his scowl with a sweet smile. "I can't but I _can_ use a knife without severing a tendon in my hand, unlike a certain physicist."

Jeannie laughed. "And he's such a baby about it, too. Every time he gets a paper cut or a splinter…"

"…he acts like someone shot him in the _ass_." John finished the thought with disdain.

"That was the first injury I ever treated him for. The splinter, I mean. Not the, uh, other thing." Jennifer added. "He came into the Infirmary calling for Carson but I was the physician on duty so he had to make do with me, complaining the whole time." Jennifer wanted to say more and glanced at John willing him to leave. Thankfully, he took the implied hint. He put the knife down, rinsed and dried his hands, took the apron off and handed it to Jennifer.

"I better go check on Rodney and Mr. Keller. Make sure they're 'playing nice.'"

Jeannie watched him go then turned to see Jennifer smirking. "What?"

"Nothing." Jennifer put the discarded apron on, picked up the knife and began cutting the vegetables with surgical precision. "What were we talking about?"

"Mer."

"Oh. Right." The sound of cutting and chopping started again and Jennifer heaved a sigh. "I don't think he even _liked_ me when we first met. Doctor Weir introduced us the day I arrived but he barely even looked at me. Shook my hand then ran off on some life or death errand that involved Radek and that creepy Doctor Kavanaugh. Ever meet him?" Jeannie shuddered and nodded. "Then a day or two later he came in and I took the splinter out. He was seeing Katie Brown then."

"Yeah. I thought Katie was sweet the one time I met her. Gave me some _great_ tips for organic gardening. I just never thought they were right for each other, but then he never approved of…" Jeannie stopped because she was about to choke up again.

Jennifer stopped cutting then glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. "I know. I'm sorry." She wasn't certain if she was remorseful for Jeannie's divorce, Rodney's past behavior toward his now ex-brother-in-law or the wasted years. Probably all three. She was just glad Rodney'd refrained from gloating, at least in his sister's presence.

The women got quiet then, with a sharp flick of her wrist, Jeannie turned the radio on and tuned it to a rock station trying to lighten the atmosphere. Jennifer started humming along to an upbeat tune then began dancing around the kitchen. Jeannie didn't join in but the song, _Fly like You Do It_ by the Romanian singer Inna, did make her feel better.

* * *

Will was sitting in an armchair watching John and Rodney as they played Speedway Champions on the Wii. They argued and insulted each other like battling siblings making the older man roll his eyes and wonder what his daughter was getting into wanting to marry into this family. From the kitchen he heard the radio come on and saw Jennifer dance past the doorway. For a brief moment, he thought he been dropped into a '70's sitcom. With a sigh he thought this was better than what had been happening before Sheppard arrived, which was nothing. He and Rodney had just been sitting there not speaking. He turned when the front door opened hoping for a distraction.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen with Jennifer, sweetie! Go give your Uncle Mer a hug and say hello to Colonel Sheppard and Jennifer's dad."

A moment later Will saw an adorable blond girl in pink and purple top and slacks carrying a Hannah Montana backpack come into the room. She stopped next to him watching him curiously. "Hi. I'm Madison."

"Please to meet you, Madison. I'm Will Keller."

"I know. Jennifer's going to be my Aunt when she marries my Uncle Mer."

He'd started to scoff then did a double take when he realized what Madison had called Rodney. His bushy eyebrows came together over his nose. "Mer?"

"Yeah. He likes to be called Rodney but Mom calls him Meredith because she knows it annoys him." Madison glanced over at her uncle but he and John were still arguing.

"Really? Huh." He thought that bit of information over but wasn't sure what to make of it. "Well, you can call me Uncle Will, if that's okay with you."

"Mom said I was supposed to call you Mr. Keller but it'll be okay if you say so."

They were interrupted by an angry shout from Rodney. "You _cheated_!"

"It's not _my _fault you don't know how to play the game, Rodney." John pointed out smugly as he searched the titles of the games stacked to the right of the television before choosing one and loading it into the console. "Here's one more your speed…Meredith."

Rodney exhaled loudly. "What is it?"

"Freddie, the Ferret 2: The Great Princess Rescue. Ages 3 to 6."

"You are _so_ funny, Sheppard. What you do, eat a _clown_ for breakfast?"

At the snarky comment, John's smirk turned to aggravation in a split second as he wondered if Rodney was making fun of his _dislike_ of clowns.

Will and Madison watched the men arguing then Will said, "They do that often?"

Madison watched Rodney and John as if examining an uninteresting species of amoeba under a microscope. "Only when they're together. Mom says they do it because they're friends and that's what friends do sometimes."

The older man nodded and twitched his mustache. "You're mom's a smart girl."

"I know. My dad's smart, too. And so's Uncle Mer and Aunt Jennifer." She was obviously very proud the adults in her life though understandably a little sad. Jennifer had taken him aside when he'd first arrived and asked him not to mention Kaleb unless Jeannie brought him up.

"Madison, come set the table!" Jeannie's voice called out from the kitchen.

"But mom, I wanna play Wii with Uncle Mer…"

"No video games until after dinner and homework. Now!"

"O-_kay_." She heaved a very put upon sigh, dropped her backpack beside the chair, took off her jacket then went to do her mother's bidding.

"Why don't I give you a hand? That way you and I can get to know each other." Will pushed himself out of the chair, gave one last look at the men still arguing then followed her thinking that the women were the only sane ones in this family.

* * *

Eventually they were all seated at the dinner table. Jeannie sat at one end with Jennifer at the other. Madison was to Jeannie's right with Rodney next to his niece because she insisted. Will was across from Rodney and this left the space next to Jeannie for John. He held her chair then sat down taking the napkin from under his fork and laying it in his lap.

Rodney reached for the casserole but snatched his hand back when Jennifer slapped him. "Rodney! We have to say grace first."

"Oh. Yeah."

When Rodney turned his head, Will was watching him with a frown. The older man opened his mouth to say something but Jennifer shook her head.

Jennifer and Will extended their hands and one by one the others did the same until they were a complete circle. John and Jeannie hesitated a fraction of a second before taking each other's hands and when they touched their eyes met for a moment then they bowed their heads and closed their eyes with the others.

"As the eldest in this little group, it's my place to say grace." Will heard no objections so he cleared his throat. "Dear Lord, we thank you for this food. Please use it to nourish our bodies and minds. We also thank you for the presence of family and friends and ask that you shower them with your blessings, keeping them safe when they're far from home. We ask this in the name of our Lord. Amen." Jennifer opened one eye and looked at her father to see if there was some hidden meaning in his words but his eyes were closed.

The rattle of silverware against dishes and bowls and the tinkle of ice in glasses filled the air until everyone had food and drink then Will, an electrical engineer, started the conversation off by telling a funny story about one of the men on his project team at Conway Industries having an entire plate of Fettuccini Alfredo dumped on his head followed by the remainder of a bottle of red wine by an irate girlfriend and how much fun they had teasing him afterward.

Next, Jeannie announced that she'd be starting back at university in a few weeks. Rodney was ecstatic. Finally she was seeing things his way as he'd always known she would. "That's great! Will you be going back to…"

"Yes. I applied for a grant just before the divorce was…" she stumbled to a halt and looked down at her plate then back up, putting on a false smile. "I, uh, start in four weeks. Already have my books and class schedule."

Rodney kept grinning paying no attention to his sister's sorrow. "I'm really proud of you, Jeannie! I-ow! What was _that_ for?"

"Sorry." Jennifer looked at him with an innocent expression as she clenched her teeth. "It was an _accident_."

Rodney got the message. "N-Not that I wasn't proud of you before."

"Thanks, big brother. You don't know how much that means to me." Jeannie said sincerely. She decided to take his words at face value and ignore the byplay between him and Jennifer. Will, however, did _not, _but he also didn't say anything. He just kept shooting looks from Rodney to Jennifer and back as if he were making a mental list of Rodney faults that he was going to reiterate for his daughter as soon as he got her alone. He finally stopped staring at Rodney when John asked him about his work as an electrical engineer.

Rodney caught John's eye and gave him a small nod of thanks.

A few moments later, all conversation came to a stunned halt when Madison asked in a loud voice, "Uncle Mer, when are you and Aunt Jennifer getting married?"

**TBC**


	2. But Sweet

**A/N:** Sorry, folks. I have committed a grievous FF _faux pas_. I have forgotten to thank LoneRanger1 for his Beta services on Chapters 1 and 2 (and 3 and 4 and…) If he forgives me, great. If not, I will forever reside in the Time Out Room.

_Mea Culpa_,

Sandy

**Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 2**

…**But Sweet**

All conversation came to a stunned halt when Madison asked in a loud voice, "Uncle Mer, when are you and Aunt Jennifer getting married?"

"Madison!" Jeannie rebuked her daughter.

"But I wanna know!" Madison had no idea why her mother was upset.

"Well, so do _I_ but couldn't you have been a little more subtle?" Jeannie stage whispered.

Meanwhile, Rodney's face had turned white and Jennifer's had turned red. The medical doctor looked at her father to see his reaction to Madison's question. The older man opened his mouth and she shushed him with a small shake of her head. He shrugged and stuck a bite of salad in his mouth.

Rodney lifted his eyes to look at John but for once the military man kept his mouth shut except to shovel food into it. He also wasn't smirking so the physicist was certain he hadn't been the instigator.

"It's okay, Jeannie. This should have been done long ago." Rodney took a drink of his iced tea then scooted his chair back but before he could stand, Jennifer pushed away from the table and came to her feet.

"You're absolutely right, Rodney." The medical doctor tugged at the hem of her top, pushed the hair off her face then startled everyone by walking past Rodney and going to stand between the Miller women. "Jeannie, Madison, I love Rodney very much and because the two of you are his family, I would like to ask for your blessing and his hand in marriage."

For one of the few times in his life, Rodney was speechless. He'd planned on proposing while they were visiting but hadn't even gotten a ring yet.

Jeannie and Madison put their heads together whispering urgently while the men, all three of them, just stared in wide-eyed shock. After a short conference, they looked up at Jennifer and said, "Yes, please!"

Jennifer immediately went to stand in front of Rodney, taking his hand in hers. "Meredith Rodney McKay, you already know I love you. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. Would you marry me?"

For a moment, Rodney was unable to speak as he watched his meticulous arrangements go up in smoke. "But, you see, I-I had this plan and, that is, I was gonna-" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No!"

"No?"

"Wh-what I mean is the whole point of this…" he waved his arms to include everyone, "…was for _me_ to ask _you_ to be _MY_ _wife_! I want YOU to marry ME!"

Jennifer let out the breath she'd been holding. "Oh, so you agree with me?"

"No!"

The medical doctor put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Rodney, do you want to get married or not?"

Rodney made an annoyed sound but didn't even have to think it over. "Yes, of course I do! As I said, that's _why_ we're here."

Jennifer looked relieved. "So you _will_ marry me?"

"NO!" He took another deep breath when he realized he'd shouted. "What I mean is…I-that is…"

John did what he often did to great effect: drew all attention to himself. "I knew this would happen. Remember when we went to San Francisco for dinner with Teyla and Ronon? You were looking at rings in the jewelry store across the street."

"I remember."

"I could tell _this_ was the one you wanted for Jennifer so, as the best man, I took the liberty of picking it up for you." He tossed Rodney a small black velvet box.

Rodney caught it without fumbling for once and opened it just to make sure John hadn't put a plastic spider ring or something _really_ disgusting, like a real one, in it. Deep inside, he knew his friend wouldn't prank him at a time like this but a sliver of doubt always lurked in the back of his brain. He looked at the ring, a platinum band with a diamond solitaire then turned it so the woman he loved could see it. "Jennifer! Will you do me the honor, the privilege of marrying me?"

Jennifer stared at the ring unable to speak for a moment. "Yes! Yes, I will!" He slipped it on her finger then they hugged and kissed before resuming their seats amid applause from the others…except for Will.

"I think a toast is in order." John picked up his water glass and waited for the others to do the same. Will was reluctant but joined in when Jennifer kicked him under the table. "To Rodney and Jennifer. Here's hoping it doesn't take as long to get to the _wedding_ as it did for them to go on their first date."

They clinked glasses, everyone took a sip then into the mostly happy atmosphere, Madison said, "You were right, Colonel Sheppard. It _worked_!"

Dinner was over and the dishes had been washed and put away. Madison had done her homework and played a few games with Rodney. Then, while John played a game with the young girl, Rodney offered to take Will to pick up his luggage and check out of the hotel. He said goodnight to his niece, who would be in bed before they returned, while Jennifer cornered her father. "Dad…"

"Don't worry, sweet-pea. I'll behave while we're gone." Will kissed her cheek. "Don't have a choice. Couldn't bring my shotgun on the plane." It might have been funny but she had the feeling he was being serious.

The physicist looked like he was being led to execution so Jennifer gave him a quick kiss, mouthed "love you" then stood watching the front door after it closed. She heard footsteps then John was standing beside her, hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face.

"It was your idea, wasn't it? The proposal." She gave him a stern look and pointed a finger in warning. "I know when you're lying so don't."

He shook his head and put one hand over his heart. "I cannot tell a lie, not about this anyway. We sort of came up with it together."

"Huh." She wasn't completely convinced and he knew it. "When did you get the ring?"

One side of John's mouth lifted in a crooked smile. "You know the night Chewie and Rodney went to the fight? While they were getting falling down drunk, I went to San Francisco and picked up the ring to save our favorite pain in the ass the trouble." His right hand came out of his pocket and took her left hand so he could see the diamond sparkle in the overhead light. "Did a pretty good job, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Thanks from both of us." Knowing that he wasn't comfortable with casual contact, Jennifer retrieved her hand. His went back into his pocket and she went back to watching the door.

"Your dad only wants what's best for you."

"I know." She sighed and turned to face him again. "I just hope he understands that's Rodney."

"It'll be fine, Doc. I give him a hard time but, deep down inside where it's hard to find, Rodney's one of the good guys." He looked uncomfortable talking about his feelings and was let off the hook when Madison came by on her way upstairs.

"Jennifer? Will you come up and tuck me in?" The girl's eyes were hopeful.

"Of course, sweetie. Let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks! 'Night, Colonel Sheppard." Madison ran up the stairs and both Jennifer and John winced when the bathroom door slammed. When Jennifer turned back to John he was smiling.

"What?"

"Practice for when you and Rodney have kids?"

She punched him on the arm and he grunted in pretend pain. "We haven't even _discussed_ kids yet."

"I'm ready!"

Jennifer climbed the stairs and went to the open door with "Madison" spelled out in multicolored foam letters that had been decorated with sequins, glitter, and butterflies. The blond girl was sitting up in bed waiting patiently.

The double bed had a canopy in lavender with ruffled edges and butterflies in white and pink. In fact, the whole room was done in shades of purple and pink with white accents. A vanity table was to the left of the door with a desk and bureau against the far wall, all painted in antique white.

There were shelves in two of the walls, places of honor for cherished dolls, books and toys, one of which was a figurine that resembled someone sitting cross-legged. A photo of her sitting on Rodney's lap was beside it.

On the dresser were framed photos of Madison with her parents, one with her paternal grandparents before they were killed in a car accident when she was two. There was also one of her with a group of girls and a tall woman, all dressed in pink leotards, tights and tutus for a ballet recital.

Posters of the cast of _Hannah Montana, Suite Life of Zack and Cody,_ and _High School Musical _and Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez and the Jonas Brothers adorned the walls. There was no carpet, just several pink and purple throw rugs over a hardwood floor. The rug beside the bed was in the shape of a giant butterfly.

Jennifer pulled the vanity chair over next to the bed and sat down. "You don't really need to be tucked in, do you? Thought so. Talk to me."

"You and Uncle Mer aren't mad, are you?" She seemed genuinely worried.

"No, not all." Jennifer took the child's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Rodney would have done it eventually, probably just blurted it out at a totally inappropriate time." In her mind she was picturing him asking her during a firefight with the Wraith or while she was stitching him up yet again, but she couldn't tell Madison that.

"I'm glad you're gonna be part of our family. He used to be sad all the time but not anymore."

Jennifer blushed lightly then leaned close and lowered her voice. "Wanna know a secret and you can't tell _anyone_. Not your mom, not your uncle and especially not Colonel Sheppard." Madison nodded vigorously and mimed locking her lips. "I was so scared I almost _threw up_!"

"Really?" Madison made a face. "You didn't _look_ scared."

"Well, doctors get a lot of practice not looking scared so our _patients_ don't get scared."

"Oh, okay." Madison scooted down in the bed and Jennifer pulled the covers up to her neck.

"So what's next? Reading a story?"

Madison rolled her eyes, looking so much like Rodney it made Jennifer's breath catch. "Goodnight kiss, lights out, shut the door."

"Got it. Goodnight." Jennifer leaned down and kissed the girl on the forehead, switched off her bedside lamp, replaced the chair at the vanity, softly closed the door then went down the hall to the room she shared with her fiancé.

A smile crossed her face as she remembered the look on his face when she asked Jeannie and Madison for his hand in marriage. As she unpacked both their duffels, the smile turned to a frown when she thought of the look on her _father's_ face when she said yes to the rather odd proposal. He didn't like Rodney, he'd made that clear, but he'd have to get over it because this was forever.

She began her nighttime routine and had just come out of the bathroom from brushing and flossing when she heard the front door close. Footsteps on the stairs then in the hall caused her to stick her head out just as her father was opening the door to the room across from hers.

"What's wrong?"

Will Keller set his rolling suitcase and gym bag inside the room then turned to his daughter, not bothering to hide his irritation. "That man you're engaged to is as useless as…"

"Dad!" Jennifer's voice deepened in warning. Her father's language could get a little earthy and Madison might not be asleep yet. He clamped his lips together and crossed his arms. "_That man _is _not_ useless! _That man_ has more than a few doctorates and Master's degrees and is a dedicated, brilliant and exceptionally gifted scientist. Thousands, if not _millions_, of people are alive today because _that man_ saved their lives, sometimes nearly sacrificing his own life in the process. _That man_ is loyal and courageous and has committed acts of heroism under conditions that you couldn't possibly begin to imagine!" By the time she'd said the last word she was nearly in her father's face. "And _that man_ has a name! It's _Rodney_. Use it from now on!"

"Calm down, Jen. I…"

"I'm not going to calm down as long as you continue to insult the man I love." Jennifer took a deep breath to do just that and it helped somewhat. She was able to speak in a more normal tone of voice. "Face it, dad. No matter what you think of him, Rodney and I are getting married and there's not a thing you can say or do to stop it." With that, she turned and went into her room making a supreme effort to keep from slamming the door.

Will stood there absorbing her words then turned and entered his own room also carefully closing the door. Angry they might both be but they knew how to behave when a guest in someone else's home.

Seconds later, Rodney reached the top of the stairs. He'd paused on the landing when he heard Jennifer arguing with her father. While it warmed his heart that she'd stuck up for him, the last thing he wanted to do was come between them. Unfortunately, it seemed the only way to keep from doing that was for one of them to call off the engagement. _She won't so I guess it's up to me. Huh! Engaged three hours thirty-seven minutes. That __**has**__ to be some sort of record!_

He opened the door of the guest room and closed it softly. She was pacing back and forth with her arms crossed, tension in every muscle. When she turned for the next lap he stepped in front of her and took her in his arms. "This is my fault."

She put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. "How can it be your fault? _He's_ the one that's being a horse's…backside."

"Of _course_ he's being unreasonable. Until tonight, I was just the man who's been sleeping with his daughter."

"I know." With a sigh she pushed out of his arms. "So, what happened while the two of you were alone to get him so bent out of shape?"

"On the way to the hotel he asked me what I do. Naturally, I couldn't give him any details so that seemed to start it off."

"He should know better. His company has a government contract and I've been telling him the same thing for more than five years." In the back of her mind an idea began to germinate. She'd sleep on it and see what grew from it in the morning.

"Anyway, when we got to the hotel, they'd already brought his bags down to the desk and were _still_ trying to charge him for the room even though he wasn't staying. He got into an argument with the front desk clerk, a college kid who gave as good as he got by the way, then the manager on duty got involved. When I tried to intervene and just pay the damn bill, he started in on me again so I shut up."

"Sorry." She could tell there was more so she took his hand and led him to the bed. "What else?"

"Oh, well, the final nail in my coffin, so to speak, was when we had a flat tire on the way back. He couldn't believe I didn't know how to change one."

Her face softened and she gave his thigh a rub. "My poor Rodney. Always getting' picked on." Her hand came up to turn him to face her. "Let Jennifer kiss it better for you." The kiss heated up and suddenly he was on his back with her astride him trying to remove his shirt.

He gently but firmly removed her hands. "Jennifer, _please_. Your dad's just across the hall."

"So?" She spread kisses all over his face. "I want to make love with my fiancé so we'll just have to try to be quiet this time."

As she kissed his lips again and he pulled her top off over her head, he thought, _She's going to make a beautiful bride!_

John turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was used to the sounds of Atlantis at night and was finding it difficult to fall asleep though he'd seldom had trouble before. In the military, you learned to sleep when and where you could because you might not get another chance. If he was at home, he'd get his guitar out and strum a few bars of Johnny Cash. Opening the window just made it worse so he tossed off the covers, closed the window and walked barefoot out to the kitchen to get a drink.

He hadn't bothered with the overhead light and as he got a glass of cold water he heard something that didn't fit in with night sounds of a suburban neighborhood. It was coming from the back yard and had him instantly on edge. He set the glass on the counter and made his way silently to the door that opened onto the back patio. Standing to the side where he couldn't be seen, he cautiously pulled the edge of the blue checked curtain back and peeked out. The breath he was holding rushed out as he realized who it was.

He exchanged the water for two longnecks, popped the tops, grabbed a box of tissues from the counter then slipped quietly out the back door.

Jeannie was in her pajamas, sitting on one of the patio chairs with her knees up and both arms wrapped around them, a framed photo face down on the table beside her. One hand came up to swipe at her cheeks then she rested her head on her knees. When she was feeling sorry for herself and didn't have her daughter as a distraction, she would sit in the big swing but it had started squeaking and she didn't want to disturb anyone. So caught up in her own thoughts was she that she jumped when John called her name. "You startled me."

"Sorry." He set one of the beers in front of her and the box of tissues within reach then turned his seat so he could see both her and the sky. She looked at him and the light from the moon just peeking over the tops of the trees showed him that she'd been crying. Not a lot but enough.

Jeannie looked at the bottle but didn't pick it up. "I don't…"

"Yeah, I know." His eyes were unreadable as he rested the ankle of one leg on the knee of the other. "But I don't like to drink alone."

She shrugged, took a small sip, made a face then took a bigger sip.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same." He took another drink, held it in his mouth then swallowed. "Looks more like wallowing than insomnia."

Jeannie looked back bringing her chin up defiantly. "What makes you think I'm a wallower?"

John looked down at her feet not wanting to meet her eyes and almost laughed at the fuzzy pink bunny slippers. "Takes one to know one."

"Uh-huh. Then from one wallower to another, how about letting me get back to it?"

He looked as if he was considering it then shook his head. "Can't."

"Why not?"

His left shoulder twitched. "Misery loves company." She nodded understanding but didn't respond and the silence settled around them. John finally felt himself begin to relax. That is, until she spoke again.

"I-I thought we'd be together forever." Jeannie set the beer down, yanked a tissue from the box, dabbed at her eyes then blew her nose. She obviously wanted to talk so John just let her say what was on her mind. "Our wedding day was so beautiful. Kaleb's parents were there with just a few friends. I wish Mer had been there." She hesitated then picked up the photo at her elbow and handed it to him. "Kitsilano Beach. No clouds, warm, not too windy." She remembered hearing that John was from southern California and loved to surf though the waves hadn't been high enough for it. "It would have been ten years next summer."

John turned the photo over and inhaled sharply. It was a full body shot of Jeannie and Kaleb. If asked later what Kaleb had been wearing or what was in the background he wouldn't have been able to say because all he could see was _her_. She was gazing lovingly into Kaleb's eyes as the wind ruffled her curly blond hair that fell to the middle of her back, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. Small white flowers were in her hair and her feet were bare. The wind had pressed her white dress against the curves of her body making it look like she was wearing nothing underneath. Spaghetti straps made the dress look innocent yet not. The lacey outer layer had ruffles at the bottom adding to the overall allure and making him whisper almost reverently, "_Beautiful_." He realized he'd spoken aloud and quickly added, "Oh, uh, the beach, I mean. A-And the bride, of course."

"Thanks." Jeannie took the photo from him, laying it face down, and couldn't stop the little arrow of pleasure that shimmied along her nerve endings at the thought that she'd been able to make John speak without thinking and that he thought she was beautiful. The divorce had left her feeling undesirable and unappealing but John's reaction had given her hope that someday she might find someone that _did_ think she was sexy and alluring. A glance at his face told her nothing of what he was thinking because his eyes were looking at her feet while his fingers twisted the beer bottle back and forth. She'd been feeling sorry for herself for months because of the breakup of her marriage but her depression lifted a little.

Since that first meeting, she'd always ignored the attraction she felt for him thinking he couldn't possibly feel the same. They had only seen each other a few times but it had always been there just under the surface. Now it returned, not like a wildfire raging out of control, but like a gentle summer breeze reminding her how warm his hand had been and causing her to think things better left unthought. She flexed her toes making the noses of the bunny slippers wiggle.

From John's perspective, Jeannie had moved into the Heartbreak Hotel. If he was really the kind of guy Rodney _thought_ he was, he'd take advantage of the situation for his own immoral purposes without one stray thought for her feelings.

But he _wasn't_ Kirk. He didn't chase women for the sole purpose of hooking up. There had to be some sort of connection. He'd only had such a connection a few times since his divorce from Nancy. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself when he realized that the longest relationship he'd had with another person was the one he had with Rodney. His relationship with David and his family didn't count because, well, they were family…and he hadn't seen them since his father's funeral.

Which brought up the main reason it unnerved him to feel what he felt when he looked at Jeannie or was physically close to her. She was his best friend's sister and therefore should have been like a sister to _him_, but that wasn't the case. Yes, he wanted to be her friend, offer comfort and a shoulder to cry on, so to speak. But another part of him, a small part that had really _big_ ideas, kept trying to exert control…like now.

When Jeannie stood, he gathered up their empty bottles and the tissue box while she picked up the used tissues then he escorted her inside. When her back was turned, he looked down at himself and thought,_ You and me're gonna have a loooong talk tonight, just not the one you want._

Jeannie climbed the stairs then carefully opened and closed the door to her daughter's room. The glow from the street light on the corner provided enough illumination for her to find her way to the far side of the bed. She kicked off her slippers then slid her sock covered feet under the covers, pulling the sheet and blanket up to her chest. Madison stirred and rolled onto her side facing the closet. Jeannie rolled to face in the same direction, tucked her arm underneath the covers and closed her eyes but lay awake for an unknown amount of time before finally succumbing to the lure of sleep.

**TBC**


	3. The Left Handed Guitar

**Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 3**

**The Left-Handed Guitar**

The next day Rodney and Jennifer went for the romantic lunch he'd planned for the two of them where he would have proposed if John and Madison hadn't intervened. Jeannie and Madison took Will to the Capilano Salmon Hatchery then they played Pitch & Putt in Central Park. On the way home they did some errands and grocery shopping.

Madison, utterly devoted to her family and quite intuitive for an eight-year old, talked about her uncle almost non-stop. She told Will how smart Rodney was, the wonderful gifts he'd given her and anything else she could think of to say that would make him seem appealing, at least to an eight-year old. Jeannie thought about stopping her daughter but she was like her mother, relentless in the pursuit of her goal and Madison's goal was making Will like her Uncle Meredith.

* * *

While that was going on, John hung out at the house. Just for something to do, he took out the trash, stuck the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher, made his bed and watched some Canadian football. Once he was bored with that, he made a few calls, the last one to his sister-in-law.

Blaire answered and didn't hang up immediately when she realized who it was. Though John had been estranged from his father and brother for many years, his sister-in-law had never treated him like an outcast. Their shared love of surfing had made them friends long before he left for the university and she married David.

In his mind, John pictured Blaire the first time he'd seen her. Fifteen years old, short golden brown hair plastered to the sides of her face and brown eyes filled with laughter as she dropped in on his wave causing him to wipe out.

A few years later, just before he left for Stanford, they'd run into David and a bunch of his buddies at one of the beachside food stands where they were sharing a plate of nachos. He'd reluctantly introduced her to his younger brother and three years later they'd been married. Neither John nor Blaire had regrets except for the distance that remained between the brothers.

"_John! Good to hear your voice. How's the Air Force treating you?_"

He'd always liked her voice. Educated but still with an underlying tone of the wild child she'd once been. "'Bout the same as any other fly boy."

"_Hope that's a good thing._"

"Yeah, it is. How are, um, the kids?"

She paused and he heard what he assumed was a tube of the ever-present sunblock she religiously spread over her fair skin being opened. "You could at least _try_ to remember their names."

"I_ do_. What are they, 14 and 12?"

A small chuckle came to him. "_Close. Jason's 16 and just got his license. Melissa's 14 and jealous of her big brother. Did you get the photos I sent a few months ago?_"

"Yeah. You look good, Blaire." A moment of badness overcame him while talking to an old friend who was also his sister-in-law. "I like the new nose. Your old one leaned a little to the left. Probably why you wiped out all the time."

"_Ha-ha. We haven't seen you since dad's funeral. Why don't you come spend a few days with us? We can go to the Pipeline and do some surfing. There're some kick-ass waves,"_ she coaxed knowing he'd be tempted.

He groaned. "You always did know how and when to twist the knife."

Her laughter made him smile. "_That's because you're easy. So? You coming? The kids would love a chance to get to know their uncle better._" While she was talking, Jason and Melissa had dunked David and were now swimming away from him as fast as they could, their laughter, and that of the other bathers, echoing around the pool area.

John wanted to do as she'd asked. All he had to do was leave a note for Rodney and Jeannie, call the _Hammond_ and _go_ but couldn't make himself say the words. Not to mention that it would also make for an awkward explanation on how he'd traveled 2700 miles in seconds. "I'll think about it but I'm helping a friend."

Blaire snorted. "_Oh-ho. There's a woman involved_." Silence from her brother-in-law was confirmation enough for her.

John laughed to himself. Blaire had always known his mind better than he did. "Okay, ya got me. And checking in wasn't the _only_ reason I called. I need a favor."

He heard a sigh. _"I've always been a sucker for a pretty face, even one I haven't seen in a while. What do you need?_"

"Who do you know that has a restaurant in Vancouver, nice but not too nice? My friend just got engaged and I'd like to take him, his fiancée and their families out to celebrate."

"_Hmm__._" She tapped the end of one manicured nail against her lips in thought. "_I assume you want to make a good impression, maybe show off a little? I have just the thing. Ever heard of Vesuvius?_"

* * *

When she hung up from speaking to her brother-in-law, Blaire Sheppard used her thumb to scroll her contact list until she came to the one she wanted. A tap on the name _De Luca, Lorenzo_ (real name Larry Dalton from Pacoima) dialed the number and it was answered on the third ring. "Lorenzo, _tesoro_! It's Blaire Sheppard. _Come va, il mio amore_? _Io sono meraviglioso!_ The reason I'm calling, Lorenzo, is I need a _really_ big favor, _per favore_…"

The favor was granted as she'd known it would be.

A cabana girl brought her another virgin Margarita while she sent John a text confirming the time and date. She then took out a mirror and looked at her nose from several angles but it was the same one she'd had since birth and seemed fine to her. _Argh! He got me again!_ She snapped the mirror shut, ticked off at herself for falling for one of his pranks again. _I am sooo out of practice._ After a long sip of the cold beverage, she lowered the back of the lounge chair and relaxed with a sigh.

* * *

After speaking to his sister-in-law, John went for a run. Usually it cleared his head but not today. His thoughts continued to bounce around inside his head. Now that he was back on Earth for an indeterminate period of time, he thought about taking the opportunity to heal the rift between himself and his brother. They'd made a tentative start after the funeral but he wasn't sure what the next step should be. The process would be slow but if he'd learned anything from his time in Pegasus it was you can find common ground with almost anyone. All he had to do was find it with David and the kids.

Over the last couple of years, he'd gotten a few emails from David, mostly involving the current status of his share of their father's estate. They were business-like and impersonal, signed only with his name. On the other hand, Blaire filled hers with family news, anecdotes and photos and signed them 'as always, Blaire.' He'd printed out the photos and framed them. Though he couldn't bring himself to put them on his desk, they did grace the dresser in his quarters. The one that kept catching his eye was one of Jason shootin' a curl off the coast of LA. The boy looked so much like his grandfather it was almost scary.

Once again, regret for the things left unsaid between him and his father pushed through him. They hadn't made up before his death and now it was too late. He thought about Rodney and how he'd been separated from his only living relative for nearly four years before fate took a hand in the form of a "notion." If a social misfit like Rodney could do it, so could he.

* * *

Jennifer admired the engagement ring on her left hand as she used her cell phone to make a call. She gave her security code and was put in touch with General Landry right away. They had a short and _very_ satisfying conversation. Afterwards, she went to Rodney's dopp kit and removed the device he kept there for emergencies.

Jeannie, Madison, John and she would continue to work on her dad in an effort to get him to accept Rodney as her husband-to-be but if it didn't work, at least she had Plan B. A tap and Jennifer was transported to the Gate Room of the SGC where Walter was already waiting to escort her to General Landry's office. She entered and the Master Sergeant pulled the door closed behind her.

Landry came to his feet, extending his right hand. "Doctor Keller, please have a seat." He waited until she was seated then resumed his own. "Everything is prepared, as you requested."

Jennifer crossed her knees and clasped her hands around them to keep from fidgeting. "What about the background check?"

"All done. Because his company does business with both the US and Canadian governments, we already had everything on file." He opened a folder and flipped through the papers clipped to it. "There was one minor incident in high school and another in college, a couple parking tickets in his thirties and one moving violation six months ago. An unremarkable life as far as Homeland and Homeworld Security are concerned."

"Yeah, that's my dad." Jennifer finally relaxed when the General passed her several sheets of paper stapled at one corner. "Thanks, General. I'll use this as a last resort."

"Plan B?"

She grinned wryly. "Yeah."

* * *

Dinner was in the oven, the salad had been made and Jeannie was alone in the kitchen when Rodney entered pushing a hand through his hair and straightening his clothes. She could hear the voices of Will and Madison as they set the table. Through the kitchen window she could see John in the back yard talking with Jennifer. She said something that made John laugh and Jeannie smiled too. The troubled look John sported when he thought no one was watching disappeared when he laughed and she wondered how she could get him to do it more often, more for his sake than anything else.

A sound behind her pulled Jeannie's attention just as Rodney stopped just inside the doorway looking uncomfortable and glancing around as if trying to find an escape route.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I, uh… You, uh, doing okay?" Rodney asked his sister as a conversation starter.

Jeannie's eyebrows came together causing two little lines for form above her nose. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"The divorce and, well, just that." He was twisting his hands together nervously, the way he always did, and forced himself to stop.

She paused, one hand still in the water and the other waving through the air spreading soap bubbles all over the floor. "Oh, I'm fine, Kaleb's fine and, more importantly, _Madison's_ fine. We had a long talk with her and she understands that it's not anything _she_ did, that we both still love her but, under the circumstances, we couldn't stay married. She doesn't like to talk about it though. We tried taking her to a therapist but she refused to talk about anything except school, her friends and how much she wants a dog."

"Good. I mean that she's okay not, uh, you know." He trailed off thinking about offering to assist with the post prep cleaning up. There was more he wanted to say, comfort to offer but didn't know where to start.

"That's not all you came in to say."

"No. Uh, I want to, you know, thank you for letting everyone stay here. You didn't have to."

"If we're going to be family, we should get to know each other. I thought this would make it easier." Jeannie reached for the cutting board, slid it into the hot soapy water and began scrubbing. "Will doesn't like you."

"Yeah. I kinda got that."

"So what're you gonna do about it?"

He leaned his hips against the counter and crossed his arms. "Don't know. We have absolutely _nothing_ in common."

Jeannie looked up at him. "Yes, you do."

"Uh, no we don't." Rodney bristled.

"You both love Jennifer."

That took the wind out of his sails. "Oh. Right." He turned around and picked up a rooster-shaped knick-knack from the window sill over the sink, examining it like it was a piece of Ancient technology he'd seen a thousand times before. "What did, uh, Kaleb's parents think of you the first time you met them?"

Her mouth turned up in a sad smile. "They didn't like me at _all_. Didn't want anything to distract him from his studies and getting married was a _big_ distraction." Jeannie avoided her brother's eyes by looking out the window. Jennifer laughed, slapped John on the arm, he pretended it hurt then she came inside shaking her head. After Jennifer was gone, John touched his ear then began pacing and talking to himself…or not. People on Bluetooth headsets and schizophrenics did the same thing.

Rodney's face crumpled. If his charming and highly personable little sister wasn't immediately accepted by her in-laws then what chance did _he_ have? "Um, h-how long exactly?"

She tilted her head to the side and scrunched her face in thought. "Till they found out I was expecting Madison."

"Oh. So what you're saying is…" He somehow managed to look thoughtful and scared at the same time.

"No! But it _will_ have to be something spectacular for him to change his mind." She handed him the washed cutting board and a towel. "You can _do_ spectacular, Meredith. I've seen it. And I wouldn't be surprised if Jennifer already had a plan."

He paused in his drying. "Plan? Wh-what sort of plan?" He didn't like not knowing what was going through the mind of the woman he loved or anyone else for that matter.

Jeannie opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the ding of the timer. "Saved by the bell. Get everyone to the table."

"You, uh, don't have to cook all the time. We can go out once in a while."

"I _like_ to cook, Mer." His sister handed him two oven mitts and opened the oven door. "And I'm tired of cooking for just the two of us. It's fun having a house full of people. I don't think about…things so much."

Rodney lifted the casserole dish from the oven and turned for the dining room but stopped when Jeannie said, "Mer, remind me to buy a new box spring for the guest room bed. I think that one's shot. I never realized it but you can hear it creak all the way down here every time someone moves."

The physicist blushed furiously and sputtered an incoherent response before taking the food to the table while Jeannie carried in a cucumber and tomato salad and rolls. He set it carefully on a pair of trivets in the shape of roosters but didn't need to call the others because the scent of Jeannie's handiwork spread quickly throughout the house. It must have wafted outside too because John opened the back door at exactly the moment Rodney set the dish down.

"Oh, great! I'm _starving_."

* * *

After dinner that night John announced that they had reservations at Vesuvius for Saturday evening to celebrate Rodney and Jennifer's engagement. It wasn't the most exclusive restaurant in town but it was one of the nicer ones. Not impossible to get into on a moment's notice but knowing the right people helped. Fortunately, John knew the right people, or rather, person. He'd gotten a text from Blaire confirming the reservation within minutes of speaking to her.

After Madison had gone to bed, the adults watched a movie then Rodney retired to the guest room to work. He heard the door across the hall open and close about thirty minutes later. Jennifer came in a little after that then he heard Jeannie enter the bathroom and go into Madison's room.

Rodney and Jennifer went to bed and just as he was dropping off he thought he heard Madison's door open then footsteps on the stairs but couldn't be sure. A moment later he was oblivious to everything.

* * *

Sleep once again proved elusive so Jeannie crept down the stairs and out onto the patio. She looked at the swing sitting in the middle of the yard and thought, _to hell with it!_ Giving a push with her feet, she set it moving and was pleasantly surprised to find it moved freely and nearly soundlessly. About 20 minutes later, she said over her shoulder, "Don't just stand there, John. Hand me a beer before it gets warm."

The Colonel came around to stand in front of her with two open beers and a bemused expression. "How'd you know I was there?"

Jeannie's eyes crinkled in humor as she brought a finger to her lips. "It's a secret." She scooted to one end then the whole thing shook as he sat down. He handed her one of the beers, they saluted each other and took a drink.

"Thanks for taking us to dinner. How'd you get reservations? They're usually booked up weeks in advance."

As Jeannie had before, John brought his finger to his lips and added an exaggerated wink. "It's a secret." They sat in silence for a while then he said, "When I can't sleep, I sometimes play a couple tunes on my guitar." The light breeze brought the scent of lime and coconut to his nose making him think again of the offer from Blaire.

That perked Jeannie up. "Really? I play guitar too but mine is…" she waved the hand with the bottle in it, "…left-handed or you could use it." She turned sideways with her slipper-clad feet in the seat so she could see him easier.

"Maybe we could play together some time." He turned to face her, his left leg in the seat and left arm along the back. "Know any Johnny Cash?"

Jeannie wrinkled her nose. "I'm more of a Ronan Keating/Carrie Underwood/Elvis Presley kind of girl."

"Well, you don't know what you're missing." Enthusiasm as he talked about his favorite recording artist showed on his face startling Jeannie. She'd only seen him this passionate about one thing: getting help for her brother when he was ill.

They talked about music in general and Johnny Cash in particular for a while. When Jeannie began to yawn, they headed inside. As they reached the edge of the patio, she tripped over one of Madison's toys in the dark, falling against him. John caught her with an arm around her waist. "You okay?"

His hand on her waist felt warm against the chill of the night then just as suddenly was gone. She looked up at him but his eyes were unreadable as usual. "Yeah, fine. Thanks."

"No problem." Back in the den, John pulled out his headset, hooked it over his ear, and made a call. A few minutes later, his guitar appeared beside him. He tuned it by ear and softly strummed a few chords. Laying it aside, he stretched out and went to sleep.

**Mid-Morning the Next Day**

Will came out of his room and heard the sound of music playing. It had a natural quality to it indentifying it as live as opposed to recorded. He followed the sound to Madison's room, the door slightly ajar. When he tapped softly, the music stopped. "Come in."

Pushing the door wide, he said, "Don't stop. That was nice."

"Thanks. Haven't played in a while so thought I'd give it a try." She nodded and he pulled the vanity chair around and sat down. "Mer and I used to do a duet for our folks. Me on the guitar and him on the piano. Mostly classical. He even wrote us something to play together. We stopped when he left for university the first time. By the time he came home we'd both gone on to other things and had even less in common."

Will's eyes pinched slightly at the mention of her brother but he didn't respond.

Jeannie strummed a few chords then set the instrument beside her on the bed. "Will, I know you don't like Mer but he loves Jennifer _very_ much. And he's really a good guy underneath all his arrogance and neuroses."

"I know. He looks at her the way I used to look at my wife."

Jeannie swung her feet, hands clasped on the edges of the mattress. "Do you mind me asking what happened?"

Will leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. "Not at all. Aneurysm. Just like that, she was gone." He snapped his fingers. "Jen was in high school. Graduated at 15, she tell you that? Smart kid, almost too smart."

"It was the same with Mer. Our parents didn't know how to handle a kid with an IQ in the top 0.05%." Jeannie grinned, her face and tone showing pride in her brother. "Did you know he built a nuke for his science fair project in high school? He won but it was confiscated by CSIS and the FBI. That's how he eventually got involved in all this cloak-and-dagger business."

Jennifer's dad looked back with a thoughtful stare, his mustache twitching. "So Jen _hasn't_ been exaggerating?"

Jeannie thought about her brother's claims and laughed, shaking her head. "No. Just don't tell him I said so." She pointed a finger at him and used a mock serious expression.

"Not a word." Her good humor faded a little compelling him to ask, "What's wrong?"

"It's silly. She's only been gone a half hour but I miss her."

"I know. When Jen went away to medical school, it was the same, but at least we talked on the phone every few days. With this top secret job she has I only get video emails every couple months."

Jeannie wanted to say something to comfort him but the confidentiality agreement she'd signed prevented her from saying too much. "Yeah, I know. She has lots of people who care about her. And you can trust Mer and Colonel Sheppard to take good care of her. I-" she broke off when they heard a commotion in the hall.

* * *

John went upstairs, down the hall and knocked on Rodney's door but didn't wait for an invitation. It opened on Rodney buttoning the jacket of his dark blue suit and turning side to side in front of the full length mirror.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

The physicist leaned close to the mirror checking his slightly receding hairline. "It's called a _suit_."

"You can-_not_ be seriously thinking of actually _wearing_ that."

"Why not?"

"Well, just off the top of my head, it's _blue_, at least five years out of date, and it's the same suit you wore to Carson's and Mardola's funerals."

"Since when are _you_ a fashion diva?"

"Since today." John quickly unbuttoned the jacket and pulled it off his friend's shoulders. He tossed the offending garment on the bed and took Rodney by the arm, nearly dragging him down the hall. "Come on." As they passed Madison's room Will and Jeannie came into the hall. "_Meredith_ and I will be back in a few hours, Jeannie. We'll eat out for lunch."

"Wait! Where are you _going_?"

"Shopping!" John's voice echoed up the stairs just before the front door slammed only to reopen seconds later. "Um, where's the nearest men's store?"

**TBC**


	4. Don We Now Our Um

**Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 4**

**Don We Now Our Um…**

When John and Rodney entered the men's store, a subtle chime announced their presence. Seconds later an elegant woman in her mid-fifties with silver hair approached them with a smile. "Welcome, gentlemen. My name is Ramona. How may we be of service?" Behind her was young man with a tape measure around his neck.

Before Rodney could speak and tick them off, John said, "We need suits."

"Of course. Right this way, please. Is this for a special occasion?"

Rodney tried to turn away but John stopped him with a firm grip on his arm. "An engagement dinner."

Ramona brightened. "Ah. Congratulations! When is the happy occasion?"

Rodney finally spoke. "The dinner's tomorrow night but we haven't picked a date for the wedding yet." He leaned close to his friend. "Do we _really_ need to do this? The suit I have at home is _fine_."

"If you're goin' to a _funeral_. You wanna make a good impression on your future father-in-law or not?"

With a sigh of resignation, the physicist relented. "How do we get started?"

"First we take your measurements…" Ramona looked at Rodney expectantly.

"McKay. _Doctor_ McKay." He pointed at John. "Sheppard."

The men shook hands then Ramona motioned the young man, Simon, forward and he began taking the measurements. Rodney bore his attention gracelessly. He didn't say anything but huffed and snorted in annoyance all the way up until it was time to measure him for the pants.

"You want to _what_?"

"Measure your inside leg, sir." Simon had put up with worse customers than Rodney so he still retained his equanimity. "It's necessary for the pants to fit correctly."

"But…"

John nearly growled. "Rodney, just stand _still_ and it'll be over before you know it."

"Okay. Wait, why aren't _you_ getting measured?"

"Because I _know_ my measurements." John crossed his arms and leaned his weight on one leg thrusting his hip out to the side. "What do you think, Ramona? A three piece suit for our boy?"

Simon made a notation on a pad he kept in his pocket while Ramona looked at Rodney thoughtfully walking around him looking him up and down. She completed one full circuit, coming around in front of him again and shaking her head. "No. No vest." She had a short whispered conversation with Simon who then searched through the racks until he came with a black silk suit that needed alterations to fit Rodney. He then chose a silk blend dress shirt in a rich dark purple and a black silk tie with a subtle design in lighter purple.

"Go put these on," Ramona ordered the physicist. Until now, she'd been almost fawning in her approach to Rodney but she'd seen how John handled the good doctor and responded in kind. Rodney started to protest but Ramona just pointed and gave him a stern look. "Go!"

After Rodney entered the changing room, the tailor turned back to John who was grinning. "Impressive. You handled him like a pro."

Ramona smiled as she gave John the same onceover she'd just given Rodney. "You must be observant in this business or you'll go broke." While Simon waited on another customer, she chose a charcoal gray silk blend suit, a snow white shirt and a silver tie with a subtle stripe the same color as John's eyes. "May I say, sir, you and he make a handsome couple." Ramona handed him the clothes and pointed to another changing room but John just stood there, his mouth open.

"Excuse me?"

"Doctor McKay and yourself, Mr. Sheppard. The two of you obviously care very much for each other. Your wedding is sure to be a festive occasion. In celebration of your engagement, we would like to make a gift." She handed John a pair of matching tie tacks in a sophisticated style with a brushed silver-tone finish.

John gripped the clothing in one hand and the tie tack boxes in the other and managed to hide his shock at the woman's words though it was tempered by the fact that they were now getting something free. "Uh, right. I'm just gonna…" The Air Force officer ducked into the changing room and shut the door with finality then stared at it for a few seconds. _She thinks we're a couple, huh? Time to have some fun at Rodney's expense…again._

* * *

Jennifer ran down the stairs looking for Jeannie and found her in the den digging through boxes. Several floppy disks and stacks of papers were off to the side. "All I have with me is casual clothes, nothing suitable for dinner tomorrow night so I'm going shopping. What about you?"

Jeannie did a mental check of her wardrobe. "I'm good. Mer and John took the rental so take my car. The keys are on the counter in the kitchen."

"Thanks. I'll get lunch while I'm out." The medical doctor had one hand on the front door when she heard a shout and Jeannie came toward her with her purse slung over one shoulder.

"Changed my mind. I'll come with you."

Before Jennifer could respond, they heard swearing coming from the dining room and she winced at his language. "What's wrong, dad?"

"My laptop's crashed again. Might have to reformat the hard drive." He reached into the side pocket of his rolling luggage cart he used as a laptop case and pulled out a flash drive.

"Let Rodney have a look at it first." Jennifer grinned at Jeannie. "He's pretty good with computers."

There was a moment of silence. "No, thanks. It'll be fine. I just need to work on this report and send a few emails."

"Okay. Jeannie and I are going out. Want us to bring you back anything?"

"No. You girls just go and have a good time, sweet-pea."

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry or call if you change your mind," Jeannie added.

"I will."

Once out on the road, Jeannie asked, "Do you like to go to comedy clubs?"

Jennifer adjusted her seatbelt trying to get comfortable. The Jumpers didn't need them because of the inertial dampeners and it was bothering her because the chest belt kept sliding over and rubbing the side of her neck. "Used to. Went to see this Scottish guy with Carson just before I was posted to the island. Danny…"

"…Bhuy? I _love_ him! He does this one about bagpipes that has me rolling on the floor."

The physician finally gave up on the seatbelt and just held it away from her neck with her left hand. "Never heard that one." She was lying but didn't want Jeannie to know she had all of Danny Bhuy's DVDs. Besides, Jeannie was looking less down in the dumps now than she did when they first arrived so she encouraged her to keep talking.

"He says that bagpipes are the missing link between noise and sound." Jeannie said it with a passable Scottish accent which she used throughout her entire recitation on the comic greatness that was Danny Bhuy.

Later, Jennifer did one of Jeff Dunham's best bits, Achmed, the Dead Terrorist singing _Jingle Bombs_. Thankfully, she waited until they were walking through the parking lot. They laughed so hard other drivers slowed down as they passed obviously thinking both women were out of their minds.

"You know," Jennifer said, "Walter kinda reminds me of Rodney. I can just see him when he's 70 or so at the entrance to Wal-Mart…" she crossed her arms and frowned dramatically, "…Yeah, yeah, welcome to Wal-Mart. Yadda, yadda. Just get your _crap_ and get _out_!" By then they'd reached the entrance and their conversation turned to other subjects.

* * *

John and Rodney paid for their purchases and made arrangements to pick them up the next day then headed for the door.

"You must come back here for your wedding. We give a 15% discount to all members of the wedding party, Doctor McKay."

"Wait…What?" Rodney's eyes had gotten so wide they hurt as he tried to make sense of what was being said by the tailor.

With a grin full of deep inner humor and badness, John said, "Did you hear that, Sweetcheeks? We're getting a discount. Now we can take that boat trip we talked about while we're in Aruba on our honeymoon."

Rodney didn't know which preposterous statement to address first. "_What _did you just call me?"

As John opened the door and ushered Rodney through, he grinned in pretend embarrassment. "Sorry." To Ramona he said, "I promised not to call him pet names in public."

Rodney was still mystified as to what was going on. "What? Pet names? You never call me a 'pet name' unless…"

"Let's _go_, Rodney. We gotta get home to take Jeannie and Jennifer for a walk." John interrupted dragging Rodney down the sidewalk towards the car.

"Okay, I'm confused about a few things but let's start with _why_ we need to take my fiancée and my sister for a walk."

His arm around Rodney's shoulders and his head close so it looked like they were having an intimate conversation, John said, "No reason, just keep smiling and walking."

"But _why_? And would you please not…" Rodney tried to shrug off John's arm.

Through clenched teeth, the Colonel said, "They gave us free stuff because they think we're a couple so just _go_ with it."

"Oh." Rodney turned and saw Ramona and Simon still standing in the doorway watching them walk away so he put his arm awkwardly around John's waist.

Back inside the store Ramona sighed and said, "I wish all couples were like that."

Simon gave Ramona a smile. "Reminds me of you and dad."

"I still miss him, you know."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Rodney and John kept their arms around each other until they turned the corner of the building and headed for the car then pushed away with a shudder. They got into the car, buckled their seatbelts and just sat there with the engine running for a full minute without speaking then John stuck his right hand out and said, "I won't say anything if you won't."

"Deal." They shook hands without looking at each other then headed for the restaurant district.

* * *

Jeannie and Jennifer slid into a booth at a casual dining restaurant they'd come upon on their way out of the mall and decided to have lunch before heading home. The server was a young woman in her early twenties who loudly chewed her gum while she took their order. When she was gone, both women unwrapped their silverware and laid their napkins in their laps.

"So tell me about your classes. What are you taking?" Jennifer removed the lemon slice from her water glass and took a sip.

"Well, since I've been out of the game, as Mer would say, for a few years, I'm taking a few classes just to catch up, high-energy astrophysics, planetary sciences, stellar astronomy and galactic astronomy. After that, there's an astronomy and astrophysics research seminar I have to retake then my Masters of Science thesis. I'd started it but never finished."

"Rodney has tried explaining some of his physics theories to me but it all goes right over my head."

Jeannie laughed. "He probably feels the same when you talk medicine to him." She pulled her cell phone out to check for messages.

"Yeah. So what's high-energy astrophysics?"

"Well, high-energy _astronomy_ is the study of astronomical objects that release EM radiation of highly energetic wavelengths. It includes X-ray astronomy, gamma-ray astronomy, and extreme UV astronomy, plus the study of neutrinos and cosmic rays. The _physical_ study of these phenomena is called high-energy astrophysics."

"And that is…?"

"Oh, uh, some astronomical objects that are generally studied are black holes, neutron stars, active galactic nuclei, supernovae, supernova remnants, and Gamma ray bursts.

"Ever heard of the XMM-Newton? It's an orbiting X-ray observatory that was launched by the European Space Agency in December 1999…"

Jennifer continued to listen but understood hardly anything the other woman said but the light in her eyes reminded her of Rodney when he got started talking about _his_ favorite subject. She smiled and nodded at random intervals, just enough to keep Jeannie talking.

**That Night**

It was just over an hour until their reservation and Rodney waited impatiently for the women to come downstairs. Not that they were taking a long time to get dressed or anything. Rodney was just edgy about the whole affair. He and Will had hardly said a word to each other since that first night and it was beginning to wear on his nerves though it didn't seem to bother the older man.

John, on the other hand, looked calm and relaxed.

The restaurant wasn't far so they still had some leeway with time. Rodney began pacing back and forth in the front room until John stuck his foot out and tried to trip him. The physicist started to make an angry retort but stopped when he heard female voices in the upstairs hall.

The men turned just as Jennifer reached the bottom step.

* * *

The last time Jennifer had gotten dressed up she'd taken the advice of someone who obviously hadn't known what she was talking about and had regretted it almost immediately. _Especially those knee-high boots! What was I thinking?_

This time, she'd gone to a store that advertised personal shoppers. It had taken some fast talking but she'd managed to convince Jeannie to at least see what the PS had to say. In the end, they'd both come away with something new to wear along with all the accessories though Jeannie had refused to show Jennifer what she'd bought. All she would say was "It's a surprise."

Jennifer reached the bottom step and smiled waiting for her fiancé to say something. She wasn't disappointed when he stood there with his mouth open just staring at her. With a quick look down at herself, she thought it was worth the time it took her to get ready if it made him speechless.

While she waited for him to say something, she looked him over. The black suit and dark purple shirt made him look cool and sophisticated. The brighter purple on his tie matched her dress. _Wow! He looks fantastic!_

The dress Jennifer wore was black satin underneath with a transparent dark amethyst outer layer. The fitted bodice and scooped neckline that accentuated her feminine curves was sprinkled here and there with small sparkling designs. It flared out from the empire waist just enough to allow the hemline to float around her knees as she walked. Her feet were clad in black sandals with three-inch heels and she carried a small black clutch. Most of her long hair had been curled and left loose around her shoulders with the sides pulled back to show off the short dangling amethysts in her ears. The only other jewelry she sported was her engagement ring.

"Well? How do I look?"

Rodney eventually regained his power of speech. "_Amazing_." His voice was breathless and he sudden realized how it sounded. "N-Not that you don't look beautiful all the time it's just, well, what I mean is, I've never, uh, that is, _you've_ never…" He stopped talking when John stepped up next to him.

"What he's _trying_ to say is you clean up good, Doc."

Jennifer made a rueful smile. "Thanks, John." She went looking and found her father at the dining room table tapping at his computer. "Dad! Why aren't you dressed?"

"Need to finish this report. You kids go without me," he said with a distracted tone. When he finally looked up his eye had an odd look. "Oh, sweet-pea, you look just like your mother."

Jennifer smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." The doorbell rang putting an end to their conversation. Will paid for his food delivery then carried the pizza box back to the dining room. She handed Rodney her coat and he helped her into it just as they heard Jeannie come down the stairs.

* * *

When she reached the bottom step, Jeannie was already wearing her coat and carrying a small black handbag similar to Jennifer's, but with a rhinestone clasp. Her hair was in a simple up-do with curly wisps falling around her ears and down her neck. Silver jewelry with brilliant white stones sparkled and flashed from her ears, neck and right wrist as she moved. She'd taken off her wedding ring weeks ago but a slight indention still remained. Her thumb worried at it when she was nervous, like now. Having not been on a date in many years, she was just a little anxious. Though this was supposed to be a family dinner, somehow, because Will wasn't going to be there, it felt like she was on a double date. She knew what to do on a date, it hadn't been that long, but wasn't sure she was ready to do it. With a deep breath to steel her resolve, she said, "Ready to go?"

Rodney barely spared his sister a glance as he checked the time. "Yes, we _are_ and have been for…"

Together, John and Jennifer said, "Rodney!"

"Sorry."

When they got to the car there was an argument between Rodney and John over who would drive so Jeannie took the keys from John's hand while he was distracted and got into the driver's seat. Jennifer claimed shotgun leaving the men to sit in the back where they continued to argue only now it was about the possibility of there being a fourth Spider-Man movie and if Toby McGuire should or would continue in the role.

They got so loud that Jeannie turned to glare at both men when she stopped at a light. "Don't make me come back there!"

The men looked back in confusion. "What?"

Jeannie shared a look with Jennifer then turned forward again growling in frustration.

They pulled up in front of the restaurant a few minutes later and a uniformed valet opened the ladies' doors while the men let themselves out. Another man held the front door for them. "Good evening, ladies, gentlemen. Welcome to Vesuvius. Under what name is your reservation?"

"Sheppard."

"Ah, yes. This way please, Mr. Sheppard." He led them to the lounge. "Your table will be ready soon. Please enjoy a cocktail while you wait. May I take the ladies coats?"

Rodney helped Jennifer off with her coat then held her chair while she sat leaving John to help Jeannie with hers.

Now that they were here Jeannie was reluctant to let them see what she was wearing but the man was waiting. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly while she unbuttoned the front of her coat. When the coat was gone she still had her back to John but Rodney and Jennifer's eyes went wide in surprise. Rodney started to say something but stopped when Jennifer put a hand on his arm. They had a quick whispered conversation then he sat back looking at his sister as if she'd done something wrong.

John handed her coat to the host as he took in the color and style of Jeannie's dress liking it very much, at least from the back. "You look very…" She turned around at that moment and nearly every thought in his head sputtered to a halt.

Jeannie was wearing a venetian red dress made of a material similar to satin that ended three inches above the knees. It was sleeveless with no waistline, the fit close but not tight. The neckline was low exposing a liberal amount of cleavage. She'd never worn _anything_ like it before and felt…exposed. It was all she could do not to cross her arms over her chest but decided to play it cool. "Thanks." She turned in a circle. "You don't think it's too…?"

"It's not too _anything_." Jennifer told her. "You look incredible."

John finally found his voice. "Um, yeah. Incredible, that's the word I was going for."

"Hey!" Rodney called out in a semi-loud voice breaking into John's thoughts, what few were left. "Eyes on her _face_, Captain Kirk."

Jeannie sat next to her brother while John held her chair. Rodney leaned over to whisper, "What thehell _is_ that? What happened to those long skirts and high neck shirts you always wear?"

"I needed a change."

Rodney didn't say anything more because Jennifer had a hold of his hand and was digging her nails into his palm in warning. He would have said more but relented, not very agreeably, when the server came to take their orders.

* * *

As they were being shown to their table, Rodney saw someone who looked familiar. "John, look. Is that…?"

John looked where his friend was pointing and saw a woman with short dark wavy hair. She was with two men both with short brown hair. They had a stack of papers on the table between them and were in the midst of an intense argument. One of the men was tapping his finger on one page, "…no, no, no! Danning _has_ to have a promotion. He _can't_ be a Colonel forever! He's supposed to be the best of the best at defending Earth and no promotion for nine years would send a really _bad_ message to the fans."

"But if we give him a promotion to General, he wouldn't be going offworld and getting involved in dangerous situations. In that case, why would we even _need_ you?" The other man's tone was patronizing, as if he were speaking to a child.

"And what about Monroe?" The woman broke in. "She _never_ got to kiss anyone on the show so she should get to kiss someone in the movie."

The first man, the younger of the two, grabbed her head and kissed her hard right on the lips. "There! Now you've been kissed! Let it go."

She pushed him away with a hand on his chest. "Ugh! The hell'd you do _that_ for?" She knocked back the remainder of her extra dry martini then signaled for the server. When he arrived she said, "And keep 'em coming!" The two men were still arguing only now they were talking about pairing up Danning and Monroe. She slapped a hand down on the table to get their attention. "You _can't_ put them together. Monroe and Danning have the least _real_ romantic chemistry and absolutely _nothing_ in common apart from their careers. Them falling in love is just too convenient, it would interrupt the team dynamics or, if you rather, it's like having the PM declare 'I Love Toronto' day, it _ain't_ happening."

John held Jeannie's chair for her but his eyes were on the three people still arguing and knocking back one drink after another. "Yeah. What d'ya know? We're having dinner with the stars of…what the hell was the name of that show?"

Rodney snapped his fingers, one of his thinking mnemonics. "Don't remember. Sounds like they're making a movie. Why don't they just let that show die a natural death? It was so poorly made no one would ever believe anything like that could happen, not to mention the characterizations were…"

"Never _mind_, Rodney. Let's just order." John unbuttoned his jacket as he sat down between Jennifer and Jeannie.

A man in a brilliant white shirt, black vest and bow tie brought a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and set it beside the table while a young woman placed crystal flutes in front of each of them then faded away.

"My name is Carlo and it will be my pleasure to serve you tonight." He poured the amber liquid into the lady's glasses first then the men's. When he got to John, he said, "Compliments of Mrs. Sheppard."

"_Mrs_. Sheppard?" Rodney asked.

"My sister-in-law is very well connected." John lifted his glass and the others did the same. "A toast to Rodney and Jennifer. You are two very special people who have the good fortune of having found each other. May you share tremendous happiness together all the days of your lives." They touched their glasses together and took a drink. Over the rims of their glasses Rodney shot John a glance of warning to which John gave him a wicked smile with a lift of one eyebrow.

**Later That Night**

John lay on the air mattress staring at the ceiling, hands laced together over his stomach while his thumbs spun around and around each other, first in one direction then the other. He flicked his eyes over to the clock and sighed loudly. The last few nights at this time he'd carried a couple beers out to the back yard to keep Jeannie company and let her talk or not, whatever she wanted but tonight he wasn't sure what to do though he was getting loads of advice from his shoulder angel and devil.

The angel said, "She's in a bad place right now. Just be her friend." The devil, a much smaller part but with _so_ much more to say, said, "She's ready. Go for it!"

He looked down at himself thinking _This isn't just about stress relief, fella. You and I both know there has to be some sort of connection or it's __**not**__ gonna happen. Yes, I know she looked incredibly sexy tonight and was giving off all sorts of vibes, but I have more respect for her than to just hit and run so relax._

Now, as in the past, his body didn't listen. After a few more minutes of debate, he rolled to his feet and peeked out the window into the back yard. It was empty so he went to the door, eased it open and stepped out.

In the kitchen, he opened the 'fridge and was reaching for a couple of beers when the overhead light came on. Blinking in the brightness, he saw Rodney standing there in his pj's and bare feet. Instead of the beer, he grabbed the apple juice then went to the cabinet for a glass. "Want some?"

"No." He just stared at John as if trying to figure out what he was _really_ doing in the kitchen at this hour. Leaning his hips against the counter, he watched John finish his juice.

"Well, that hit the spot. 'Night."

The physicist waited until he heard the sound of the den door closing then took a container of blue Jell-O out and ate it. As he was climbing the stairs he ran into Jeannie coming down. "Where're you going?"

"Can't sleep. Think I'll get a cup of tea."

"Okay." He went to his room and slipped under the covers next to Jennifer. Though he willed himself not to fall asleep so he could listen for his sister to come back upstairs, he was out like a light in less than a minute and snoring softly shortly after that.

Jeannie stood in the kitchen sipping her tea but didn't hear the den door open signaling John would be joining her. She rinsed the cup and left it in the sink then went back to bed where she lay staring at the butterfly covered canopy for a long time.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I know you're all wondering why Jeannie and Kaleb broke up. Well, I'm _not_ gonna tell you! What I _am_ gonna do is have a little contest. The reader who guesses the reason for the divorce will get a special prize: I'll write a short fic (less than 3K words) dedicated to the winner with any characters and on any subject you choose (within reason-I _don't_ do slash so don't even ask. There's also a couple of ships I don't do but I'm sure you can guess what they are.) So put your thinking caps on, get creative and email me.

theicemenace yahoo . com (take out the spaces)

If more than one person guesses correctly, I'll randomly choose a winner and that person will get the story. Good luck!

Namaste,

Sandy

**Addendum:** Thanks to LoneRanger1 who saved my ass again! One day I'll be able to thank him properly.


	5. Push to Talk

**A/N: **Ranger helped again...a lot. Thanks!

**Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 5**

**Push to Talk**

**The Next Day**

John, Will, Jennifer and Madison were in the back yard tossing balls around and throwing the Frisbee while Rodney and Jeannie went to the store to get supplies for their cookout.

Jennifer had been hoping that her father would warm up to Rodney but that didn't seem to be happening. Every time they were alone he took the opportunity to make offhand, often snide remarks about the physicist.

Will sat down to rest and Jennifer joined him a few minutes later while John and Madison kept playing. "Did you know he's…" He never called Rodney by name. It was always "he" or "that man you're engaged to.'"

Finally, she'd had enough and jumped to her feet. "That's _it!_ Come with me." She took her dad's hand, dragged him into the house and up the stairs to the guest room.

"Jen, what's going on? Where are we _going_?"

She moved Rodney's laptop then made Will sit at the desk. Opening the top drawer, she extracted a pen and the sheaf of papers given to her by General Landry then slapped both down in front of him. "Here, sign it!"

"What…this is a non-disclosure agreement for the _government!_"

Jennifer stood beside him tapping her foot. "You wanted to know what I've been doing for the last few years. Well, _Rodney's_ been doing it for most of his adult life. This is the only way I can tell you. Actually, I'm going to _show_ you."

"Uh…"

"Just _sign_ it. I promise there are no booby traps. At least none you'll set off."

Giving his daughter an incredulous look, Will sighed as he signed the papers. "Okay." Jennifer signed on the witness line then she took the papers and pen to the back yard. She had John sign as the second witness and let him know she was taking her dad for a short ride. A few minutes later she was back in the guest room, taking her father's hand.

"What was the line from thatmovie you like? Oh, yeah! Get ready for a surprise!" Jennifer tapped the mini remote and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

John made an impressive catch by jumping into the air then ducking and rolling, coming back to his feet with the Frisbee in hand to applause from Madison. He then collapsed into a chair wiping the sweat from his forehead and face with a hand towel he'd taken from the downstairs bathroom. Madison sat in the chair next to him swinging her sneaker-clad feet and humming a tune he didn't recognize. He'd told Jeannie he would start the grill and a glance at his watch told him it was time. "Hey, Maddie, why don't you get us a drink while I get this started?"

"Okay." She ran inside and returned moments later with a bottle of water for each of them. John popped the top on his, took a swig then set it beside him on the end of the grill while he adjusted the temperature. The girl was still humming but now she was bouncing a ball. He watched a while then just to make conversation, asked, "So what did you and your dad do this weekend?"

"Saturday we went to see the new dragon movie." She bounced the ball against the wall and caught it over and over. "Dragons are the _coolest_ animals _ever_."

"Yeah. Especially the ones that breathe _fire_." She agreed then dropped the ball and began doing what looked like a ballet routine while she hummed the same song. It amazed him the amount of energy she had and how good she was for her age. "What about Sunday?"

"Went to the park and had a picnic and played with his dog then I played with some of the other kids while he talked to the parents."

"What kind of dog?"

"She's just a big mutt dad got from the shelter. Her name's Montana after Hannah Montana."

John had no idea who Hannah Montana was but didn't say so. "Cool name. Why didn't you have one before?"

Madison sighed as if this were an old story. She also slowed her dance routine. "Mom's allergic."

"Oh. Sorry." He passed a hand over the grill feeling the heat rise up. She got quiet and it didn't take a therapist to see that she wasn't the happy little girl she pretended to be. She kicked the ball out into the yard then went to sit on the swing. John followed her, taking a seat on the other end.

Out of the blue, she asked, "Colonel Sheppard, are you married?"

John scratched his chin at the sudden question. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Madison swung her legs back and forth before continuing. "But you _were_, right?" Madison's blue eyes looked at him with guileless curiosity.

"Yeah. Long time ago." John furrowed his brow. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged."I heard Uncle Mer saying it once."

John rolled his eyes and chuckled. After a few seconds of silence, he turned back to the girl.

Madison sat still for a moment. "I wish mom and dad were still married. I thought maybe, if _you_ were still married you could, you know, tell them what to do."

"Oh." A pinprick of panic started in the middle of his chest at her question and elaboration. "I wish I could help."

"Some of the kids at school make fun of me 'cause my parents are divorced."

It was obvious that Madison had become accustomed to the feeling and John thought furiously about what to say to comfort her. Kids weren't exactly his thing, at least not in situations like this. "Anyone that makes fun of you isn't a friend. Just ignore them and they'll stop."

"But you make fun of Uncle Mer all the time."

He shrugged as he thought of how to explain friendly teasing. "Well, it's different with your friends. They usually know you don't mean it. It's like you know each other so well, you can pick on them but instead of being mean, it's funny. It's kinda like when you tell a boy he's cute and he gets all embarrassed."

Madison giggled at the odd analogy, but didn't reply. She continued swinging on the seat with John before asking another question. "Are _your_ parents divorced?"

Again, John was caught off guard. "No. Mom died when I was ten. I got teased a few times then they quit."

"Did you tell the teacher? That's what mom said to do."

"Naw." John checked his snort. Such a simple concept as telling a teacher got you about as far as common sense told you. He leaned close as if telling a secret. "I, uh, beat 'em up." Her little girl eyes were wide and he couldn't help but be amused that he didn't technically tell a lie. He'd used a foil instead of his fists. "Not that I'm sayin' that's what _you_ should do!"

Madison herself snorted softly then sighed. "Okay." John couldn't help but think that she'd been disappointed in his advice. She scuffed her toe on the cement slab under the swing and continued, "What about your dad?"

"He, uh, passed away a couple years ago." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped between them knowing what was coming next but also knowing he was powerless to stop it.

"You miss him?"

John shot a sideways glance at her as he thought hard, searching that spot where his paternal affection had once resided, feeling around inside it like a tongue probes the empty space where a tooth used to be. It kind of scared him to realize that he did indeed miss his father though they'd fought every time they'd been together since their original falling out before he left for the university. "We hadn't seen each other in a while but yeah, I miss him."

"Did you love your dad?"

Now John clenched his jaw trying to decide how to answer that. At one time he'd almost idolized his father but that ended when his mother died. Patrick had pushed both of his sons away when his wife died, especially John who had the same dark hair and hazel eyes as his mother. "I, uh, that's a harder question than you might think."

"Why?"

"Because it _is_."

"Well, did _he_ love _you_?"

He thought about an incident from just after his mother had passed away. He'd gotten into trouble at school but instead of coming to the school himself, his father had sent Inez, a matronly woman from Costa Rica who'd been their housekeeper since before David had been born. She gave him cinnamon twist pastries still warm from the oven and a glass of milk when he got home from school. He'd been sent away to boarding school the next fall and hadn't seen her more than a few times after that though she had written to him.

The last time he'd seen his father was at Inez's funeral nearly three years before he joined the Atlantis expedition. He wouldn't have even known about her passing but he'd gotten a message from Joe, the gardener. He and his father didn't speak when they saw each other over her grave. "It didn't always seem like it."

"Why?" Head tilted to the side, her blue eyes watching him, waiting for an answer, she looked just like Jeannie.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Yeah. Mom says my first word wasn't 'mama' or 'dada,' it was 'why.'"

That made John laugh but her questions had stirred the emotions he'd kept to himself for too long. He heard Rodney and Jeannie return and now the uncontrollable urge to get up and do something physical pushed him to jump off the swing. "I'll be back." If Madison thought his abrupt departure odd, she didn't say so.

He went to the kitchen to let the siblings know he was stepping out for a while then went to the den to make a call. "Sheppard to Carter."

"_Carter. That you, John?_"

"Yeah, Sam, I need a favor."

"_Favor?" _Sam's voice was teasing, obviously not enjoying her job as a taxi service and needed fun where she could get it. "_This better not be like that time I walked out of the transporter and you were flying head over heels down the stairs in front of me._"

John held in the snort of laughter that threatened. It had been an interesting day, to say the least. "I _told_ you. I was _trying to get away from _Chuck after he dropped a biological bomb that would have killed a Wraith. You just happened to be where I was going to land and I _tripped_. Besides, if I hadn't warned you, you'd have walked right into ground zero." He could already see in his mind Sam's smile at the odd memory.

"_True, but letting you run away was simple. What could you __possibly_ _need me for now?"_

John tried to make his voice sound sheepish. "I uhh… I was wondering if you could beam my skateboard from Atlantis to here."

A few seconds of silence and Sam finally responded. "_Seriously?"_

"I'm dying out here, Sam! It's cold, it's wet, and I _seriously_ need to burn some energy off." He hoped the comically pleading voice would assist him.

"_What was it you said? Humans shouldn't live anywhere that wasn't tropical?" _Sam chuckled to herself while John remained silent. He could only hope that he and Sam still thought on the same wavelengths. "_Well, thank God you had the decency to miss me. That's the only reason I'm even considering using multi-billion dollar alien technology to get you a plank of wood with wheels on it._" Her tone was comically derisive.

John knew he was _in_ now. He just needed to sweeten the deal. "Sam, have I ever told you you're a cruel and sadistic woman?"

"_Why, thank you, John! That is the sweetest thing anyone's said to me in years. I'll have that to you in a few seconds. Oh, and bring chocolate next time you visit or they're will be hell to pay. Godiva or better!_"

"Thanks, and you _got_ it! Even if I have to go to the source."

"_Carter out. Remember: Chocolate!"_

The skateboard appeared moments later, John scooped it up and headed out. He remembered seeing a skateboarding park a few blocks away and took off in that direction. When he arrived, there was a group of teens performing complicated tricks and shouting encouragement to one another. They finally noticed him when he skidded to a stop then flipped the board up with the toe of his Nike, catching it in one hand.

The group made up of boys and girls stopped what they were doing and turned to face him with identical looks of scorn and contempt. The leader, a boy about 17 with short black hair that had been bleached blond on the ends, stepped forward, arms crossed over his scrawny chest. He shared a glance with his buddies then looked John boldly up and down. "What _you_ lookin' at, Gramps?"

John smirked as he gave the boy the same onceover. "You tell _me…Junior_."

* * *

Jeannie opened the front door and found John leaning on the door frame. Behind him were several teenagers and a beater sat idling at the curb. She took in his disheveled appearance and the blood on his cheek and left forearm with slight alarm wondering if the kids had done something to him. "John! What the _hell_ happened?"

Before he could answer, the tallest boy spoke up with a big grin. "You his old lady? Shepp here came to the park and, _man_, we all got _served!_ He is totally SICK on the board!"

"Board?" Jeannie made the same face Rodney often made in these situations.

Another boy stepped forward and handed her a black fiberglass skateboard with a circle of flames and the words "Ring of Fire" splashed across it. "Yeah. Did some crazy grinds on the halfpipe then had the balls to Ollie a 360 on the overpass! He hit the guard rail, slammed then rolled down into the street below and was almost hit by a _car_. It was freakin' _awesome,_ man…uh, Ma'am." The sentiment was echoed by the others.

John had been listening to his new friend extol his skill at skateboarding and when he looked up, Rodney had joined Jeannie in the entryway making the same face as Jeannie. "Bye, kids. Thanks for the lift." Jeannie took him by the arm and led him to the downstairs bathroom leaving Rodney to deal with the kids.

Rodney said, "Thanks," then slammed the door on the boy's "No prob-" He turned from the front door as a flash of light heralded the return of Jennifer and Will. The older man looked stunned as he went to the front room and sat in the armchair facing the television. It was off but he stared at it as if he were mesmerized.

"Jennifer, John's in the downstairs bathroom. Could you make sure he hasn't done irreparable harm to himself by acting like a _child_…as usual?"

"Uh…sure." She knocked on the door and Jeannie came out as she went in and closed it behind her. Jeannie returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit.

* * *

Will finally rousted himself out of the armchair and joined the others for dinner. Later, he went back to the dining room and set up his laptop. While it booted up, he went to the kitchen and got a cup of herbal tea. He set it on the table and made himself comfortable just as it completed the restart.

Not long after that, Rodney came downstairs when he heard the sounds of frustration coming from Will. After a moment's hesitation, he cautiously edged into the room. "Something wrong, Mr. Keller?"

"Oh, this thing keeps freezing up on me right when I need it most then loses everything I just typed."

"Uh, want me to look at it for you?" The physicist came to stand on the far side of the table. He wanted to get to know Jennifer's father but the man had avoided speaking to him as much as possible since that first night. Not good at reading people, he had no idea what he could do to find common ground with the man. Jeannie was right. The only thing they seemed to have in common was Jennifer. "I'm pretty good with computers."

"The last person who said he was good with computers ended up destroying more than a year's worth of project reports. So no, I _don't_ want you to look at it."

Rodney was taken aback. He wasn't used to having his abilities questioned, well, by someone other than John and felt his ire rising. "I'll have you know…"

"Could you just leave me alone? I have a lot of work to do before bed."

Holding in his anger at the man's scornful tone, Rodney turned and went back upstairs to work on his own project. Jennifer came in a little while later and hugged his neck before going into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

John and Jeannie had been meeting in the back yard the past few nights just to watch the stars or talk. Well, except for last night when Rodney got in the way. This time John was already there when she arrived but instead of cold beer he'd brought cups of hot tea. As usual, they were both in pajamas but tonight it was a little chillier than it had been so Jeannie had pulled on a fluffy robe. It must have been cold for John as well because he had his Nikes on instead of going barefooted.

Once they were sitting side by side on the swing, John gave a gentle push with his foot to set it in motion. It used to squeak but he'd put a stop to that with a can of lubricant he'd found in the garage.

Jeannie tucked her legs under her and pulled the robe tighter. She wasn't really cold. In fact, she felt warm sitting here with John though they weren't touching. The last time he'd touched her on purpose had been when they'd come home from the celebratory dinner the night before. He'd taken her hand to help her from the car but immediately let go.

"Thanks."

John cocked his head towards her. "For?"

"Being a friend these past few days. I really appreciate it." She took a sip of her tea. "I can't really talk to Mer and don't know Jennifer that well. Most of my friends are either married and bitter, single and bitter or divorced and bitter. I don't want to be like that."

"Any time. And you aren't. Bitter, that is."

Jeannie sat her empty cup on the ground then set the swing to wobbling when she turned to face John with her right leg in the seat and her left one dangling off the side, swinging back and forth. It wobbled again when John mirrored her pose. Their knees touched and they didn't speak but somehow tonight felt different, as if they'd both made a decision totally independent of the other but one they would both approve of.

As always, his eyes were unreadable. "Jeannie…"

She wondered if it was a question or an invitation hoping it was the latter. Using her left foot for leverage, she leaned forward gripping the back with her right hand. She placed her left hand in the seat so she could lean across the space that separated them. Her heart skipped a beat when John leaned forward too. There was a thrilling moment when their warm breaths mingled as she waited for his lips to touch hers and then they were kissing. The contact was hesitant at first, no other part of their bodies touching, just their lips.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled back to look at each other. One corner of John's mouth lifted in a smile but before he could speak Jeannie rolled to her knees, took his face between her hands and kissed him again.

John dug his fingers into the back and seat of the swing to keep from grabbing her and pulling her close. He tried not to move anything else at all, just let her take what and how much she wanted from him so they wouldn't get out of control. _Screw that!_ _We will __get out of control and right now that seems like a great idea!_ Both hands came up to gently grip her arms below the shoulders. Eventually, it wasn't enough and his hands slipped under the robe and around her waist to pull her against his chest. He touched the crease of her mouth with his tongue and she allowed him entrance.

When they finally parted, Jeannie looked at him with glazed eyes. "Oh, _sweet_ _nibblets,_" she whispered and John laughed.

"First time I've ever had _that_ reaction."

"Sorry. Madison's favorite show is _Hannah Montana_." She saw that he had no idea what she was talking about but now wasn't the time for explanations though she did have a question. "John, is Mer right? _Do_ you…kiss a lot of women?"

He knew what she was really asking and his eyes scanned her face sensing that the answer was important so he told her the truth. "Not nearly as many as he thinks." She seemed happy with that response so he relaxed just a little.

Jeannie let herself rest against his chest, her arms between them, fingers lightly caressing the tops of his shoulders. One of his hands pressed against her hip as the other glided up her back under the robe.

She lifted her head to look at him and he claimed her lips again. One hand worked its way under her top to touch the skin of her back that had tantalized him so that first day making her gasp. Whether it was from the touch of his skin on hers or that his hand was cold, he couldn't tell.

"What the HELL is going on?!"

John and Jeannie pulled apart when they heard an angry voice cut through the veil of arousal that had begun to swirl around them. Rodney was standing on the patio, arms crossed and body tense as he took in the scene of his sister and his best friend in a compromising position.

They scrambled to their feet and stood in front of the swing as it shook. John put a hand out to stop it, gripping the chain tightly. "This isn't what it looks like, Rodney!"

"Oh, _really_?" His sarcasm hit John like a wave. "It _looks_ like you're making out with my _sister_."

John hesitated a second, looking for an answer beyond the obvious. "Okay. So it _is_ what it looks like, but I can expl…" Jeannie smacked him on the arm with the back of her hand. "Ow! What was _that_ for?"

"We don't _owe_ him an explanation." She crossed her arms, her stance the same as her brothers as they faced each other through the darkness. "This doesn't concern you, Meredith. It's between John and me. No one else." Flashing a quick "sorry" glance at John, she skirted the swing and headed for the back door.

"Jeannie-" Rodney stopped when she lifted her hand.

"Not a _word_, Meredith!" The back door slammed so hard the glass panes rattled making both men wince.

When Rodney turned back to John, the dark-haired man took in his friend's expression. He'd never seen him so angry. Not when the Genii took over Atlantis, not when the rogue Asgard kidnapped him and Daniel Jackson and not when Tunney had stolen his and Jeannie's work on the space/time bridge and nearly destroyed the planet.

He walked slowly toward the house and when he came even with Rodney, he stopped. The physicist was the first to speak. "I suspected something was going on and prayed I was wrong. Just tell me one thing. How long have you and my sister been…?"

"This was the first time, Rodney. I _swear_. She needed someone to talk to and I provided a friendly ear and _nothing else_. Tonight it was just…"

Rodney waited but John didn't continue. "You taking advantage of my heartbroken, divorced sister? That's low even for you."

John wasn't exactly feeling himself right now, likely because of the warmth of Jeannie's hands leaving his shoulders. "Now wait just a _damn_ minute! I know you have a low opinion of me and think I'm bouncing from one woman to another, but it's _not true_."

"What about Nancy?"

"How does _that _work? I was _married_ to her and we divorced _long_ before I met you." John crossed his arms waiting for what was coming next.

"Chaya?"

"Kinda hard to keep a relationship when she's made of energy, don't ya think?"

"Teer?"

John nodded yielding the point. "I spent _six_ _months_ in there, Rodney. I didn't just _jump_ in her pants the first chance I got."

Rodney shook his finger at John. "And that woman, the blond one in the tower you said attacked you?"

"Attacked is right. She came to my room and practically raped me."

"Didn't hear you complaining."

One side of John's mouth lifted in a half smile. "I _did_ complain, but she made a _very_ persuasive case."

Rodney snorted. "Freak. What about that Traveler woman, uh, Larra…Larrin?"

John seized on the inconsistency. "Oh, you mean the one who kidnapped me, beat me, tied me up repeatedly and then shot me in the ass after one kiss? We haven't even spoken since Asuras." He smiled but Rodney didn't smile back and the military man almost growled in frustration holding up four fingers in illustration. "Four in five years? Most men would call that down in the _dumps_."

"Those are only the ones I _know_ about. How many more were there?" Rodney turned his back on John, crossing his arms again.

"Okay. I flirt with _everyone._ It's called being _nice_. But it's not some obsession of mine to get laid by every woman imaginable."

"Yeah? Well, see to it that nothing comes of what I just saw you doing with my sister tonight." Rodney turned toward the back door.

"Rodney…"

The physicist spun back around, not bothering to hide his anger and poking a finger at John though not actually touching him. He'd done that before and had suffered the consequences. "I'm only gonna say this _one time_, Sheppard. Stay. Away. From. My. _Sister!_" He left John standing on the patio watching him walk away.

**TBC**


	6. To the Rescue

**Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 6**

**To The Rescue**

Rodney paused at Madison's bedroom door but dropped his hand back to his side with a heavy sigh._ I am such an __**idiot**__! She doesn't wanna talk to __**me**__._

As he turned to go back to the guest room, the closet door opened, a hand reached out, grabbed a handful of his shirt, dragged him inside and quietly closed the door. The light came on making him blink in the brightness.

"What the hell _was_ that, Meredith?" Jeannie said without preamble. Her voice was soft so she wouldn't wake Madison but he could tell by the look on her face that she'd passed ticked-off and was quickly rounding the turn to fuming. It was the same expression he remembered from the argument that caused their estrangement. He didn't want that to happen again and tried to explain his actions.

"You don't _know_ what he's really like. You've only met him a few times before inviting him to stay in your home. I knew this was going to happen and didn't want you to get hurt. That's why I didn't tell him about the divorce."

"I invited him to come along because he seemed lonely, Mer, not so he and I could have _sex_." She saw he was genuinely worried about her and relented slightly, her tense posture relaxing just a little. "You _still_ think I can't take care of myself, don't you? Well, I did a _great_ job without you and will again if you don't stop trying to run my life!

"Now, I don't know what you said to John after I left, but you'd _better_ apologize because it wasn't his fault. _I_ made the first move. _I_ kissed _him_. He's been a good friend and a perfect gentleman since he arrived. If you'd come out any other night you'd have seen that."

Rodney didn't say anything, couldn't say anything because he knew she was right. No matter what he said or thought, deep down inside he knew that John was nothing like the fictional character he kept comparing him to. He would have gone back downstairs but convinced himself that John had already gone to sleep and tomorrow would suffice.

His hand had just touched the doorknob when Jeannie said, "My eyes are wide open going into this. I don't expect John and I to become a couple or anything so you don't have to worry about that but, Rodney…" she deliberately used the name he preferred to make certain she had his attention, "…apologize to him before you go back to Atlantis. If you don't, this will stay between you and your friendship will never be the same. You'll never trust each other again and trust is very important for the work you do." Rodney had turned to face her again and she could see the wheels spinning furiously inside his head as he thought over what she said.

However, what she _said_ and what he _heard_ were two different things. What he _heard_ was "Do as I say or don't bother coming back." The thought disturbed him so much he didn't think he would sleep tonight but he made his way back to his room anyway to find Jennifer awake and waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently when she saw he was distressed. He sat down next to her and told her everything.

* * *

Will heard voices in the hall but didn't bother to try to figure out what was going on with the younger members of the household. He was too busy trying to process what his daughter had shown him, never knowing that such things existed outside of Hollywood or the pages of books.

Jennifer had introduced him to so many people he'd forgotten their names but they'd all known _her_. She was well liked by the civilian and military staff alike. They all treated her with respect, some with friendship. Many even congratulated her on her engagement to Rodney and most seemed to think it was a good thing especially an attractive Air Force officer who gave her a quick hug before disappearing in a flash of light. He knew what it felt like to be transported and now he knew what it looked like.

Being moved more than 1500 miles in less time than it took to take a breath had been bizarre. He'd experience a moment of disorientation, as if he were at the climax of a really fast theme park ride that was over in a flash. When his vision cleared, he was in a strange place with gray walls and stripes on the floor the way they used to have in hospitals to help people get around without getting lost.

"_What the _hell_?" he said without thinking._

"_You aren't in Kansas anymore, dad." His daughter explained. "You've just been transported to a place called Stargate Command."_

"_Transported? You mean like _Star Trek_?"_

_Jennifer chuckled softly. That's one thing Rodney had in common with her dad, they both liked watching science fiction. "Yes, dad. Like _Star Trek_."_

While he was there, a team had returned through the Stargate and he'd nearly had a heart attack when the wormhole shot out of the center. Two men and two women in full BDU and carrying automatic weaponry had walked through the puddle and onto the ramp as if taking a morning stroll.

After the tour of the vast underground complex, she took him to Atlantis which, he was informed, was _the_ Atlantis, the actual lost city that the world had been searching for. All these millennia, it had been sitting beneath the ocean on a planet three million light years from Earth but now it was floating in San Francisco Bay, having returned home at last.

He rolled onto his side, scrunched the pillow under his head and said, "Elaine, _what_ has our daughter gotten herself into?"

* * *

Will was awakened by urgent voices in the hall. Opening the door, he saw Rodney hurrying away pulling a shirt on over his head and disappear down the stairs just as Jennifer came out. She was twisting her hair into a ponytail and talking to the air. "What about the _Hammond_? Oh. How many casualties are expected? Good. We'll be right there. Keller, out."

Jeannie came out at that moment yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We just got a call from the mountain. There's a problem."

"Oh." She went back into Madison's room and returned within seconds wearing sneakers and a jacket. She had her sleepy daughter by one hand and a handful of clothes in the other as she quickly led Madison down the stairs. "_Don't_ leave without me." The front door opened and closed.

Before Jennifer could address Jeannie's statement, she heard her father's voice behind her. "And me. I'm coming too."

"But…"

"You wanted me to see him in action. Well, now's your chance."

Jennifer closed her eyes and sighed loudly. "We don't have time to argue so come on. Rodney's getting John. We'll be ready to go when Jeannie gets back."

"Where'd she go?"

"To take Madison to stay with a neighbor, I suppose."

Will went back to his room and quickly changed then followed Jennifer down to the first floor where Rodney and John were already standing in the middle of the front room waiting. A moment later, Jeannie returned and Rodney didn't even bother to ask. He just tapped the remote.

* * *

Though she was in command of the _General Hammond_, Sam still maintained an office at the SGC. It was empty while the _Hammond_ was out of the solar system on a mission and it was here that Rodney led Jeannie and Will while Jennifer went to the Infirmary and John to the armory. Already present were Bill Lee, Steven Rothman (brother to Robert Rothman who'd died a few years before) and Sergeant Siler. They all began talking at once and he shushed them with an imperious wave of his hand. "_One_ at a _time!_ Doctor Lee, you first."

After sharing an eye roll with the others, the scientist began filling him in on the situation. While that was going on, Jeannie went to an unoccupied workstation and powered it up. At Rodney's order, Siler entered the password to unlock it then rejoined the group.

Will rolled a chair into an empty corner and sat down so he could observe Rodney in his "natural" environment. _This_ Rodney was much different than the anxious, apprehensive and insecure man he'd barely gotten to know over the last few days. Here, he was outgoing, self-assured and supremely confident, easily taking control, snapping out orders right and left. Will thought about offering his assistance but only understood a small amount of what they were saying though Jeannie seemed to know enough to help.

Occasionally, there were arguments, but most of the time Rodney came out on top. He issued orders with certainty and the others obeyed, deferring to his superior knowledge.

Rolling a white board out, the three scientists and Jeannie gathered in front of it and began covering it with complex calculations leaving Will hopelessly lost. The Sergeant was obviously also lost because he was standing back and just watching. It was apparent from his stance that this was a common occurrence and he was patiently awaiting orders.

An explosion in the far corner had everyone ducking while it sparked and crackled.

"Siler!" Rodney bellowed.

"On it!" The man soon had the fire out and all was under control again. More orders were issued and Siler began stringing cables across the room and back until there was hardly anywhere to walk without tripping.

After a while, Rodney led the group out of the room and Will trailed in their wake with Siler at his side to guide him so he wouldn't get lost. They went to the Gate Room's control area where Rodney conferred with General Landry then took a seat next to a very nice Air Force Sergeant by the name of Walter who bore Rodney's verbal mistreatment with poise and equanimity. In fact, they all acted as if it were something that happened every day and was therefore expected.

* * *

Untold hours later, Will stifled a yawn as he tried hard to stay awake. He'd been watching everything that was going on, astonished that everyone, especially Rodney who'd been about to go to bed when they'd been called, had been able to stay awake as long as they had.

Rodney was still going strong when he cast a quick glance in his direction then back to his computer. He tapped furiously at the keys while he had a short whispered conversation with Siler. The Sergeant nodded and came to Will's side. "This may take a while, Mr. Keller. Would you like somewhere to lie down?"

Will pushed himself out of the chair. "Yeah. Could I go to the hospital and see my daughter first?"

"Certainly, sir. This way." Siler extended a hand and Will preceded him out into the hall.

Hooking a thumb at the flurry of activity still going on around his future son-in-law, Will asked, "Does that happen often?"

Siler grinned wryly, hands clasped behind his back. "More often than we'd like but not as often as Hollywood would have you believe."

"Rodney, he's…" Will didn't know how to finish the sentence but Siler understood what he was trying to say.

"Doctor McKay has saved Earth and hundreds of other worlds here and in the Pegasus galaxy many, many times. Sure, he's arrogant, condescending, rude and impatient with stupidity but he is also respected more than he knows or even cares."

"He's engaged to my daughter, you know. Jennifer Keller."

"Yes, sir. I'm very happy for them both, though you don't seem to be, if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't mind at all, Sergeant." Will shoved both hands in his pants pockets. "And you're right. If my daughter is going to be in this much danger or more, if her stories are to be believed, I'm not sure I want her to marry someone who can't take care of her."

Without meaning to, Siler laughed. "Sorry, sir, but you don't know Doctor McKay very well, do you? He's been a part of…" he spread his arms out to encompass the entire complex, "…this in one form or another for most of his adult life. It's pretty much universally known that the SGC watched him from an early age, as they have many of our civilian scientists. They waited and when the time was right, made him an offer he didn't refuse. When the Pegasus expedition was given the green light, he was the natural choice for the head of science and research, at least according to Doctor Weir."

They arrived at the Infirmary to organized chaos though most of it seemed to entail mostly minor injuries. "Thanks for the talk, Sergeant. I'll just say hi to Jen then you can show me to a bed."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard?" John turned from checking in his weapons to see a young Sergeant with Keller's dad at her side. "This gentleman is looking for you."

"Thanks, Sarge." He gestured and Will followed him out of the armory. "How d'ya like the SGC, Mr. Keller?"

"It's amazing."

"We think so too, sir."

Will, hands in his pockets, watched the floor as it passed under his feet, "I'm about to ask you some very personal questions, son, so maybe you should make that 'Will.'"

John hesitated a moment then relaxed when he realized that the personal questions would be about Rodney rather than himself. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything you know about Rodney. Leave absolutely _nothing_ out. Start with the day you first met him and go forward."

Whatever John had expected him to ask, it wasn't that…exactly. The Air Force officer changed directions. "If we're gonna do this, I need something to eat and drink." They arrived in the Mess Hall, grabbed sandwiches and iced tea then took a table in the corner. "I first met Rodney about five years ago when I was assigned to fly General O'Neill to a secret base. I'd accidentally activated a piece of alien technology and he, Doctor Weir, General O'Neill and several others came running in. That's how I found out I have the ATA gene _and_ that Rodney's, uh, smarter than the average bear…"

* * *

After their return from the SGC nearly 24 hours after they'd left, Jeannie was tired but too wound up to sleep so she lay on the bed on top of the covers, swaying her feet side to side so the ears of her pink bunny slippers flopped first to the left then to the right. Left, right, left, right. Flop, flop, flop…flop. She tapped her insteps together then alternated pointing and flexing then wiggled her toes.

The forefinger of her right hand idly traced the indention in her left ring finger across the back then around and underneath as she thought about how sad Madison had been while she watched her father pick up the last of his packed boxes and take them to the car. He'd come back one more time, lifted Madison in his arms, hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. Before he got into the car, he waved and out of habit Jeannie had waved back while her daughter hugged her and cried.

She rolled onto her side, both hands between her head and the pillow. Her brother had saved the day again only this time she was there to help. Working with him was always an exhilarating experience though she'd never say so to his face. He'd been confident and sure of himself, giving orders like a General. _Nothing like he's been since coming home._

The most surprising thing was that no one had questioned him except for Doctors Lee and Rothman. He told them what to do and they _did_ it most of the time. _Oh, they are __**so**__ argumentative!_ The pride she felt was mitigated by the argument she knew he'd had with John after he caught them kissing.

Rolling over onto her other side she smiled thinking about the look on John's face when she'd kissed him. From his reaction, he definitely liked it…a lot. And so did she…a lot. Kaleb was the only man she'd kissed in more than a decade that wasn't a relative so kissing John had been partly curiosity and partly need. She'd been curious about what it would be like to kiss him since the second night he was here.

Her marriage had been tense for a while and Kaleb had taken to sleeping in the guest room the last several months until they finally decided to divorce. She felt closer to her brother than at any other time in their lives but it wasn't the same. She needed the closeness of a man and a woman, if only for a little while, to know that she could feel something for a man other than Kaleb though that didn't automatically mean sex. She'd cross that bridge if or when it became necessary.

From their first meeting she'd sensed a connection with the handsome Air Force officer, a connection that had been more than just the thrill of meeting new people in a strange and wonderful new place far from home. As long as she was married, that connection remained unexplored, but now that she was free she wanted to dip her toes in, so to speak, see how the water felt. John would back off if she asked him to so there were no worries there. All she had to do was get up, go down to the den and knock. But here she was still in Madison's bed alone and wasn't sure why.

* * *

"You were awesome as always, Rodney." Jennifer told the man she loved as he came out of the bathroom.

"Think your dad noticed?"

"Honey, _everyone_ noticed."

He pulled back the covers on the bed while kicking off his slippers. "He didn't say a word the whole time he was there. Just kept following me from room to room, watching."

"I'm sorry. Give him some time. It took _us_ a couple of years to get to know each other and look how well that turned out."

Rodney knew she was right. "As long as it happens before our golden anniversary." He got into bed and scooted around getting comfortable.

"There's one more thing you need to do."

He exhaled loudly. "You're gonna make me go down there _now_, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. You're a smart man. _You_ know what to do."

He turned out the light as Jennifer snuggled against him and was asleep almost immediately. On the other hand, Rodney lay awake staring at the ceiling for a long time. Eventually, he eased away from her, pulled the covers up around her neck then, with a resigned sigh, stuck his feet into his slippers and shuffled out, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to take a deep breath.

* * *

Rodney was now standing in front of the door to the den. He hesitated then tapped lightly with the ends of his fingers hoping John had already gone to sleep. From inside he heard a muttered oath, fumbling around then the door was opened a crack and one hazel eye peeked out.

"What?" John said sharply.

"Rude much?" He received no response except for a huff of irritation. "I'm, uh, sorry about before when I caught you and Jeannie, uh… Well, I just…wh-what I came to say is, if you want to, that is if _she_ wants to…" The physicist sighed. Humbling himself in front of John was never easy and especially not now. "What I'm _trying_ to say is, if you want to date my no-longer-married sister, I won't object."

John was so shocked he stepped out and pulled the door closed behind him. He was in his black sleep pants, his dog tags swaying against his bare chest. "I, uh, thanks. It really means a lot that you trust me enough to say that."

"Didn't say I _trusted_ you. I said I won't _object_. There's a _difference_. My sister is perfectly capable of making her own decisions." He sighed again when John gave him a crooked smile.

"Well, okay. Thanks again. 'Night."

"'Night…" the door closed in his face, "…John."

* * *

John returned to the air mattress that had been his bed for the last few nights, lifted the covers, slipped underneath and cuddled the woman close to his chest. His right hand slid down her smooth back and around to caress up and down the outside of one bare thigh.

Jeannie kissed him, sighed in contentment and rested her head against his chest. "Mmm. Do you think he knew I was here?"

He laughed and she felt the rumble of it where they touched. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

She giggled then skimmed her hand around his ribs to rest on his lower back at the waistband of his pajama pants. He grabbed her hands before she could tickle him again then raised up on one elbow so he was now looking down into her face, her blond hair spread out on his pillow.

"Mmm…you are most _definitely_ alive." She said with a slow smile as he moved against her then pulled his mouth to hers. As she kissed him again, her hands slipped under his pajama pants to push them down so he could kick them off.

Moments later they both gasped and clutched each other tight when someone pounded on the door like a cop on a drug bust. Before John could get up and give Rodney-it couldn't be anyone else-hell, the physicist's voice came through the door. "Jeannie, I'm guessing you'll be too tired to cook in the morning so I'm taking us all out. Eight good for you or would nine be better?"

Jeannie looked at John questioningly and mouthed, "How did he know I was here?"

John shrugged and whispered back, "He won't go away until you answer."

Her eyes held wry agreement. "Uh, yeah, eight's fine."

"Good." They heard footsteps recede then immediately return. "By the way, Sheppard, you get my sister pregnant and the next words I hear from you had better be '_I do_.'"

This time his footsteps kept going. They waited until they heard the guest room door close then looked at each other and began to laugh quietly. John pulled her close, cuddling her to his side. The steady thump-thump of his heart beating under her hand lulled her to sleep a short time later. She sighed when he brushed a thumb over her cheek then pulled the covers up to her neck and was soon asleep as well.

**In The Morning**

Breakfast at a nearby diner was a tense affair. Rodney sat next to Jennifer and Will sat across from his daughter leaving John to sit next to Rodney with Jeannie and Madison sitting by Will. John tried valiantly to lighten the mood but no one but Madison seemed interested. Their conversations consisted mostly of "please pass the salt", "gonna eat your toast?" and "ready to go?" Even Madison was subdued as if she knew something important had happened in her absence.

When they returned home again, Will went to his room for his laptop and again set up shop at the dining room table. Rodney and Jennifer went to their room to write up their reports of the incident at the SGC while the others did the same, Jeannie in Madison's room and John in the den. Madison went to the park with a friend promising to be home after lunch.

* * *

Jennifer was sitting on the bed next to Rodney, both with their computers on their laps, backs propped against the headboard. She took a drink of water then passed the bottle to Rodney. He finished it off and set it on the table beside him. A knock on the door startled them both.

"Come in." Jennifer called out. Will entered and just stood at the foot of the bed. "Hey, what's up?"

"Could I have a private word with Rodney?"

She looked from one man to the other trying to decide if it was safe to leave them alone together without blood being drawn but did as her father asked. "Okay, but I'll be right outside so don't do anything you'll regret."

The click of the door closing snapped the restraint Rodney had kept on his volatile temper the last few days. "Look, I know you don't like me but that doesn't matter. All that does matter is _Jennifer_ loves me…"

"Rodney…"

"…And I know it was wrong but I heard you talking on the phone the other day about not wanting your grandchildren to grow up to be like me. Well, let me just tell you that on her worst day, Jennifer is ten _times_ the person I am and her strengths more than make up for my numerous shortcomings. And make no mistake, we WILL be having children someday…"

"Rodney."

"…I just hope you can get past your dislike of their father because it would be a shame for our kids to grow up not knowing their grandfather. Jeannie and I were not on the best of terms for a while and it's something I will regret _every_ _day_ for the rest of my life!" He was waving his arms and pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed oblivious to Will's attempts at interruption.

"Rodney!"

"…I missed so _much_ because of stubbornness and pigheadedness that if I could go into the past, and with my vast knowledge of, well, _everything_, I could, that is the _one thing_ I would change. But the repercussions would be _unimaginable._ The paradoxes and taking into account the Novikov self-consistency principle…"

"_Rodney!_"

"What!" The physicist stopped bouncing between the desk and the bathroom door to face Jennifer's dad.

"I'm not here to criticize. I'm here to _apologize_ for how I've been treating you."

"You, uh, are?"

"Jennifer is my only child, my baby. I know she's grown up and perfectly able to make her own decisions but I can't help being protective because she's all I have since my wife died."

"I-I-I understand." Will continued to stare at him. "Was there something else…"

"Yes." Will rubbed a hand through his gray hair. "You, uh, said you're good with computers."

"Yeah."

He held out the one tucked under his arm. "Think you can do something with this one?"

"Oh, uh, sure." The physicist took the device and went to the desk. He opened the laptop, waited for it to power up again then began tapping the keys. "Well at, uh, first glance I would say that this computer is (tap, tap) a piece of crap." He went to the closet and pulled out the bag with his equipment, extracting a gently used laptop. It was thinner and lighter than the one Will had been using for the last year or so.

Fishing in a side pocket Rodney came out with a cable and laid it aside. Booting up the new computer, he tapped at the keys for a few minutes then drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently while it deleted all the confidential files on its hard drive then attached the cable between it and Will's. _Tap, tap, tap, tap._ Both laptops hummed and clicked for a few minutes then beeped. He disconnected them then handed the new one to Will.

"What's this?"

"Well, I need my top-of-the-line better-than-state-of-the-art equipment to do my job, but you're more than welcome to take my older stuff that's still ten years ahead of _that_ piece of junk. You'd probably do more with it than Zelenka ever could."

"Who's…"

Rodney waved a hand. "Forget about him. Suffice it to say that no one on Earth outside the SGC has a computer that even comes _close_ to this one." He tapped the top for emphasis.

Will was taken aback. "What about…"

"Your files?" He shrugged as if it were nothing. "Transferred."

"Oh. Thanks." The older man stared at him as if he'd never seen a human do the things Rodney could do and the physicist began to fidget. "I have a question. Jen said you have multiple degrees. What are they?"

"Uh, well, my first doctorate was in theoretical physics but I also have one in quantum mechanics and structural and computational biology and molecular biophysics." His confidence returned at the chance to talk about himself. "I have Master's in mechanical and electrical engineering, theoretical computer science, though I've learned enough about several alien technologies to qualify for a doctorate or two or three. Then there's fluid mechanics, photonics and…"

Will kept listening as Rodney listed all the subjects on which he was an expert, thinking _How can one man know so __**much**__ about so much?_

"Due to the fundamentally flawed academic system which forced me to do electives each semester, I also have more than a basic knowledge of several unrelated fields such as…"

"Enough! You're making my _brain_ ache." Under his breath, Will muttered "amazing" while his head spun. He watched the man engaged to his daughter for a few tense seconds then checked the time. "Well, uh, thanks for your help, Rodney. I need to get back to work. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too, sir."

Will was shaking his head. "Sorry. That just won't do."

Rodney huffed in exasperation. "What'd I do _now_?"

"Since we're about to become family, you should call me Will." The older man stuck his hand out as Rodney came slowly to his feet.

As they shook hands, Rodney felt a small thrill that they'd finally come to a kind of truce. "Wh-uh, th-that would be fine, sir."

Will's mustache bristled with the intensity of his emotions. "And before I go, one word of warning. I know the work you and my daughter are doing is dangerous, and after what I've seen, I don't think I'll sleep easy until I know she's back on Earth for good, but know this…if _anything_ happens to Jennifer and I know you could have prevented it, I _will_ hunt you down and do things to you that you cannot _even_ begin to imagine."

**TBC**


	7. The End Becomes the Beginning

**Relatively Speaking**

**Chapter 7**

**The End Becomes the Beginning**

Rodney's eyes got very wide at Will's sharp words. "Y-y-yes, sir."

At the door, Will turned back. "Now that that's out of the way, I've been having a problem with one of my projects. Think you could give me a hand?"

"Um, glad to, sir."

Jeannie reached the top of the stairs and saw Jennifer and John listening at the door to the guest room. She walked up behind them and said, "Listening at keyholes is _so_ cliché." They didn't turn around, just shushed her with a wave of their hands. Lowering her voice, she asked, "What's going on?"

Over her shoulder, Jennifer whispered, "Rodney and my dad were talking but it suddenly got quiet." Her tone said she was worried.

"Maybe they've _killed_ each other." John added with glee and Jennifer slapped him on the shoulder.

He shied away in pretend fear. "Sorry."

With an exasperated shake of her head Jeannie reached over them and knocked. "Mer! What's goin' on in there? Meredith!"

The three at the door took a step back when it was yanked open. Will stood there with a finger to his lips. He stepped back so they could see Rodney studying diagrams, schematics and written reports, clicking from page to page faster than they could identify the images.

"But, dad…"

"Rodney's helping me with one of my projects. We'll be down in time for…"

"Will, I found your problem. It's right here in the interface between…" The door closed in their faces.

After sharing perplexed glances they headed for the stairs. When they reached the top step Jennifer turned and looked back down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Jeannie asked the medical doctor.

"Who _was_ that man and _what_ has he done with my father?"

From the landing, John said, "I thought you wanted them to get along, Doc."

"I did, _do_. It's just…"

Jeannie took her by the arm and urged her down the stairs. "Come on. Let's walk down to the park and get Madison."

**Early Evening**

Jennifer, Rodney, Will and Madison were in the back yard playing games and cooking out. It was one last hurrah before they went their separate ways. Jennifer was cooking while Jeannie put the laundry away insisting she didn't need any help. Their laughter floated in the kitchen window to John who was fulfilling drink requests. He was just popping the top on the last beer when he heard a loud crash from the floor above. Taking the stairs three at a time, he found the closet door standing open with Jeannie inside, a storage container on its side beside her and junk everywhere.

"You okay?" His forehead creased in concern.

"Fine." She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for coming to my rescue though."

One dark eyebrow lifted. "No problem. Rescuing damsels in distress is a hobby."

Looking into his eyes, she grinned, pulled him inside, shut off the light and pressed her hands to his chest. "I haven't been in distress since last night."

He pulled the door shut then put his arms around her as he gave her a lopsided smile she couldn't see just before touching his lips to hers. Her hands skimmed over his shoulders and around his neck bringing him closer. His hands came to rest on her lower back just above the waistband of her slacks, his fingers flexing against that spot he liked so much causing her to moan into his mouth.

Suddenly, the door opened and the light came on.

Jeannie stiffened against John's chest when they saw Madison looking at them with wide dismayed eyes. They held their breaths wondering what the girl would do at seeing her mom in the arms of someone other than her father, but she just stared at them, her blue eyes tracking back and forth. Their arms fell to their sides and they turned to face her waiting for her to say something but she just turned and ran into her room slamming the door.

John and Jeannie stood in silence for a few heartbeats then John said, "Want me to talk to her?"

"No. I'll do it."

John didn't know what else to do so he slipped his hand into hers and she gripped it tight. "Sorry about this. It was…"

She was already shaking her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, John. It was all me. I'm the one that came to you."

He didn't respond because denying it would only have caused an argument. Following her out into the hall, they could hear the girl crying. Jeannie knocked on the door, opened it and went in, closing it softly behind her.

John could hear the murmur of their voices but not what they were saying. Madison's was high pitched and whiny as only an eight-year olds can be. The argument sounded as if it would go on for a while so he started down the stairs but stopped a couple of steps down and sat, elbows on his knees and one hand pushing through his unruly hair.

Madison finally wound down and the argument was over. Jeannie was sitting on the bed with her daughter's head in her lap, stroking her hair. "You okay, sweetie?"

Madison shook her head and sat up giving her mother a look that was a mixture of dejection and resignation. She wiped away her tears then blew her nose on a tissue Jeannie had fetched from the bathroom. "So you and dad aren't _ever_ gonna get married again?"

Jeannie's face softened. "No, we aren't but it has nothing to do with what you saw a few minutes ago."

The girl slid off the bed and Jeannie followed her out into the hall. They were surprised to see John sitting on the stairs. He stood up when they approached, holding his breath and waiting for one of them to say something. Madison stepped forward, arms crossed and her blue eyes shooting sparks as she stared up at John. "Are you gonna marry my mom?"

"Madison!" Jeannie reprimanded her daughter but, just like when she'd precipitated Rodney and Jennifer's engagement, the girl didn't listen.

The blunt question shocked John. "I…don't know."

"Does that mean _yes_ or _no_?"

"It means I don't _know_." Now John had his arms crossed too.

"Well, you _kissed_ her."

He cast a quick glance at Jeannie before answering but she was no help. In fact, she seemed to find his discomfiture mildly amusing. "Yes, I did, but it doesn't mean we're getting _married_." Madison continued to stare at him making him uneasy. "I'm sorry if what we were doing upset you."

"I love my dad."

"I know you do."

They continued to stare at each other and John was the first to look away. Madison passed him as he moved over to stand next to Jeannie. "That was awkward, to say the least. Thanks _so_ much for your help."

She snickered as they waited until the back door slammed. He was thinking how much like Jeannie and Rodney Madison was. "Ready to go down and face the music?"

Jeannie exhaled loudly then went back to the closet and started picking up the things that had been scattered all over the floor. "Gonna clean this up first."

He squatted beside her to help. When she turned to face him, he saw unhappiness in her eyes again. Wanting to ease her distress, he pulled her to her feet, turned her into his embrace and just held her.

Her arms went around his waist, her head on his chest. The sound of his heart beating a steady rhythm comforted her, lifting her spirits. She breathed in deeply, exhaled slowly and felt just a little better. In fact, she had the sudden urge to do something she'd promised she wouldn't do again. Her hands flexed, digging into the area above the waistband of his pants. John convulsed trying to get away but she held on tight.

When she finally stopped, they were both laughing and panting. Their merriment trailed off and they moved toward each other again but before their lips could touch, they heard a sound and Rodney stood in the doorway with a hand over his eyes.

John snorted and pulled Rodney's hand down but his friend kept his eyes squeezed shut. "Rodney! The _hell_ are you doing?"

His hand covered his eyes again. "If I don't see you doing it, I can pretend it's not happening."

Jeannie slapped his arm. "_Meredith!_"

Rodney peeked cautiously between his fingers to see Jeannie with hands on hips and John with arms crossed. Both were giving him an annoyed look. "Oh, _that's_ a relief. Jennifer says it's time to eat."

"Okay." The three stared at each other then John continued, "Um, we'll be down in a few minutes."

"What…? Oh." He turned away heading quickly down the hallway.

When her brother was gone, Jeannie turned to John. "_That_ was mean." She gave him a wide grin. "Let's do it again!"

"Naw. I try to keep the teasing to under twenty a day and I'm gettin' close to my limit."

"Pity." She took one step into the hall but John grabbed her hand and turned her against him again.

"On the other hand, he's expecting us to be all over each other and I wouldn't wanna disappoint him." His hands rested on her lower back pressing her close as her arms went around his neck and she lifted her mouth to his.

When they parted, John took her hand and led her downstairs but just before they stepped outside, he let go. Jeannie was just a little hurt but realized he didn't do it out of malice. He just wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection, especially in front of Rodney.

All of the folding chairs were taken except one so they sat side by side at the picnic table leaving a generous amount of space between them. Madison brought Jeannie a plate then returned with one for John. When she came back a third time, she set her plate on the table and squeezed in between them forcing them even farther apart. They scooted to the side to give the girl room but didn't say anything.

Will, Jennifer and Rodney sat across from them. This time, the meal was less tense than at breakfast. Mostly because Will and Rodney talked shop about Will's project. Jennifer just ignored them and talked mostly to Madison about school and her friends. Eventually, the conversation turned to the girl's favorite television show.

Madison talked enthusiastically about _Hannah Montana_ and Miley Cyrus, making sure Jennifer could repeat her famous catchphrase with a decent imitation of the teenage singer's southern accent. Jeannie and John shared a secret smile then returned to their food.

**Mid-Afternoon The Next Day**

Will came downstairs with his luggage setting it near the front door. Jeannie was upstairs, Rodney and Jennifer had gone out but hadn't said where and Madison was at a friend's house. He found John sitting in the front room watching football.

The Air Force Colonel turned off the television when Will called his name. "You headin' out?"

"In a few. I've already said my good-byes to Jen, Rodney and Madison but wanted to have a few words with you before I go." He looked at the floor then back up. "It's, uh, been a _very_ strange visit."

"Yes, sir, it has." Will looked like he had more to say so John waited.

"John…" Jennifer's dad slipped his hands in his pockets trying to decide how best to approach the subject he wanted to bring up. "…I know we don't know each other well, but I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"This world is dangerous enough without adding aliens and spaceships and whatnot to it. I'd be obliged if you'd keep an eye on my daughter and her fiancé and not let anything happen to them for the foreseeable future."

John had held his breath but let it out at Will's request. "That's an easy favor to grant, sir, because I'm already doing it."

Will looked relieved. "Thought so, but needed to hear it." He started to turn away then turned back. "You know, the day my wife died we had an argument and I took off to go fishing. Didn't have cell phones then so Jen had to send someone out to the lake to get me when Elaine got sick. By the time I got to the hospital my wife was gone. The last words we said to each other were in anger and I'll regret that for the rest of my life. It just goes to show that the world as you know it can change in an instant and once that happens, there's no way to make amends for the past. Just something for you to think about." He looked at John waiting for a response.

The military man shrugged one shoulder. What could he say? The older man was right. "Yes, sir."

"Good." The men shook hands. "Oh, and good luck." Will gave him a knowing smile.

John knew what he was talking about but his eyebrows still came together in feigned puzzlement. "Sir?"

"Don't try to kid a kidder, son. I've seen the way you look at her."

Again, John didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

John went back into the den while Will talked to Jeannie. He could hear their voices but not what was being said.

After he finished packing, he let the air out of the mattress then folded it and shoved it back in the storage bag. On the floor he found the valet ticket from the celebration dinner at Vesuvius. It was buff colored and torn on one side with numbers imprinted in red on the corner. Why he kept it he had no idea. He turned it over and over before setting it amid papers, notebooks and floppies scattered across the surface of the desk. Once, just for the heck of it, he'd opened one of the notebooks. It had been filled with sophisticated and incredibly complex mathematical equations. He had a Master's in math but this was so far beyond him that he'd put it back where he'd found it and had looked for something else to read.

Will had gone and Jeannie was walking around upstairs. John's sharper than normal hearing followed her footsteps as they crossed from the back of the house to the front. They came down the stairs and through the front room then became louder when she stepped from the carpeting onto the tile in the kitchen. The laundry room door opened then closed. He didn't know how long she would be in there and momentarily entertained the notion of calling the _Hammond_ and leaving without saying good-bye. But his mother had brought him up to be a gentleman and a gentleman didn't leave without thanking the hostess for her hospitality.

Instead, he sat in the office chair that had been pushed into a corner out of the way while the air mattress had been in place. It creaked when he sat back, crossing one leg over the other, his thoughts bouncing from one side of his brain to the other.

His feelings for Jeannie were unclear as were those regarding what might be in store for them in the future, if anything. He knew he wanted to be a part of that future but wasn't certain if he wanted it to be as a friend she'd once slept with or as something with more permanence.

He sighed and rested his cheek on his fist.

Next he thought about what Will had said about making amends before it was too late. He'd missed his chance with his father because, _dammit_, he really thought the old guy would live forever, that they had plenty of time to make up.

But he'd been wrong. And he still wasn't on the best of terms with David though it had gotten a little better after the funeral though he'd still walked away and hadn't gone back.

His thoughts finally settled bringing him an instant of clarity. He launched himself out of the chair, grabbed his duffle, garment bag, skateboard and guitar case. Out in the front room there was a babble of voices. Rodney and Jennifer had just returned from their mysterious errand.

Rodney, Jennifer and Jeannie were in the front room. John unslung his bags, dropping them to the floor in front of the entertainment center. Cutting through the small talk, he said, "Rodney, Doc, I won't be going back to Atlantis with you."

"What? Why?" Rodney was more annoyed than the situation warranted but John ignored it.

"I've, uh, decided to spend some time with my brother and his family."

"_Really?_" His friends were shocked and it showed.

"Yeah."

Jennifer put a hand on his arm when he raised it to activate his headset. "Wait, John. We have something to tell you first."

This time John's face creased in genuine puzzlement. "Okay."

She and Rodney lifted their left hands. Matching circles of platinum glittered from their ring fingers. Together they said, "We got married!"

Naturally, John was dumbstruck but not for long. "But I was supposed to be the best man," he whined.

Jeannie stood next to him with her arms crossed looking perturbed. "And _I _was supposed to be the maid of honor. Looks like we both got cheated."

"Yeah. But we'll talk about that later. I need to get going." He reached up to touch his headset. "Sheppard to _Hammond_."

"_Hammond. That you again, John?_" Sam's voice sounded in his ear.

"Yes. I need another favor."

"_Of __course__ you do. What do you need now? Spelunking equipment?_" The sarcasm was thick.

"No, but that's not a bad idea for later. I, uh, need a lift…to Hawaii."

"_Vancouver finally get to be too much for you?_"

He resisted glancing at Jeannie. "Um, not really. Just thought I'd get in a little surfing before heading home."

"_I suppose you want me to ship your surfboard, too._" Again her voice was teasing but he could tell she'd already agreed to his request.

"And my boogie board, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

There was a long suffering sigh. "_Okay, but you promise me chocolate and you'll get squat until you pay up._"

Jennifer took a golden foil covered box from the hall table and handed it to him. She and Rodney had picked it up for him in Vegas. He gave her a smile of thanks. "First Hawaii and the boards _then_ chocolate. Deal?"

"_Deal! Ready to transport when you are._"

"Stand by, _Hammond_." John turned to face Jeannie then looked pointedly at Rodney and Jennifer. The physician took the hint.

"Excuse us. We have to get something from the kitchen. Don't we, Rodney?"

"What? Oh. Yeah." The physicist followed his wife out of the room.

Jeannie and John watched the two of them leave then slowly turned to face each other. John opened his mouth to speak but Jeannie beat him to it.

"I _know_ what you're gonna say, John, and I agree completely. We had a couple nights of fun and now it's over. I-I just hope we can still be, you know, fr-" She broke off when he took hold of her shoulders, pulled her against him and kissed her. The tenseness in her body drained away and her hands came up to flex against his chest before flattening and sliding up around his neck. His arms went around her to hold her close.

Before long, John pulled back and looked into her eyes with a sardonic grin. "_Still_ the most effective way to shut a woman up."

She looked confused on top of the arousal they'd just ignited in each other. "But I thought…"

"_I_ thought so too but, well, dammit, I wanna to see where this goes." He let go when she took a step back to put some space between them. "Though we should probably take it…"

"…slow. Not rush into anything."

"Right. So, I'll call you." At her skeptical look he added, "That's _not_ a line. I _will_ call you."

Jeannie laughed at his discomfiture. "Or you could just email me. Stayathomemom mailspot. , though I should probably change it."

"Easy enough to remember. Mine is myhairdefiesgravity homemail . net." They both laughed then she rose up on tiptoes to kiss him again.

"_John!_" He'd forgotten to disconnect his headset and Sam's voice shouted in his ear. "_When you're done making out with Rodney's sister, we're ready to transport._"

John reluctantly released Jeannie. She stepped back and lifted her hand in a wave as he vanished. With a sigh, she went to the kitchen to join Rodney and Jennifer.

**The End**

**A/N:** The next segment, _not_ a sequel, is called "Making Amends." Look for it sometime in the next month or so.

Many thanks to AndromedaMarine for the use of an element from "Physician and Physicist"…Shepp's email address and, as always, LoneRanger1 for whatever it was he did. :-P

Sandy


End file.
